Dracula
by Alchemy rose
Summary: Winry is captured by the person most feared by the entire town. Edward...referred to as Dracula to the townspeople. But can her despise and disbelief of such vampire be turned around to love? EdxWin Rated M for language.
1. Captured

Dark and Creepy Edward and Winry. Review and tell me what you thought about the first chapter! mmkay?

Anyways, Continue on with the Story and quit reading my silly little comment! lol

Enjoy!

-----------

Winry looked around as she locked up the doors. She wished she didn't wear these heels. It was dark outside, and she was alone. She breathed heavily as she started to walk fast. She wore the usual black dress pants with a white blouse. Her breathing grew heavier as she past a dark alley way.

Something didn't feel right about tonight. It felt colder,and more darker then usual. She started to feel afraid but didn't show it. If she showed it, it would only show how much easier prey she was to the perverts that lurked in the shadows. Waiting for a young woman to come by.

She turned into a alley way and started walking down. She noticed a man at the end of the corner. She held her breath in and her eyes widened. She started to walk faster and past him as fast as she could.

" Hey Miss...You know you shouldn't be alone during nights like this..." He said while holding a cigarette in his right hand. He breathed the smoke into her face. She held back a gag of disgust.

" And why is that? Should I be afraid of a filthy man like you? " Winry said building up her courage.

"They say that the vampires like to have their feed at this time. Especially women like you. Oh yes...their favorite choice. " He replied as he once again took the cigarette and puffed the smoke out of his mouth.

" I think you have had too much to drink tonight, you should just go home and get some rest. "

" You dont believe? "

" I quit believing in fairytales a long time ago, its a pointless theory that does not have any existence." She said getting irritated.

" Oh so we got ourselves a smart one! Well listen here Miss...He's coming, and he's looking for new, more pure blood. He always picks at night while all of you are asleep...and if he likes you, he takes you with him back to his place in the mountains." The man said while he pointed up to the snow covered mountains.

There was a house built in the side of them. You could always see the lights from the inside, just a tiny little glow. Winry remembered how the adults never mentioned anything about it, while the kids would always get too curious. Some would get too close, and disappear, and no one would find them again. There was always blood at the scene, they figured it was some sick physcopath that was lose.

" This is all nonsense, the young children and women from before died because of a physcotic person that was lose. and most likely hid by the mountains. Im sure that house has been abandoned for years. " Winry said as she rolled her eyes.

The man laughed wickedly.

" He is the only one up there..."

"What do they call him?"

" Well...no one knows him real name, but the towns people refer to him as Dracula. "

" Well, I think everyone has lost their minds. "

" You'll see Miss...you'll see..." The man said as he walked off down the dark alley and disappeared.

Winry sighed and started walking again. Thinking if she should just take off her heels and run home. Her house was right by the woods, away from everyone else. Her and her mother used to live there together..

Flashback

_A young 14 year old Winry came running through the door. As she walked inside she felt a cold prescence as she walked into her mother's room. As she pushed open the door, she saw the bed covered in blood...and her mother laying on the ground gasping for air, but the blood was making her choke._

_Winry ran over to her and tried to help, but her mother pushed her away._

_" Wi.nnry...run..."_

_" Mommy! No! I want to stay! "_

_"Im not the same...get the gun Winry..."_

_Winry hesistated as she reached for it._

_" Shoot me quick..."_

_" No! I can't!"_

_"SHOOT ME WINRY!!" Her mother screamed and twisted in pain, Her veins were popping out of her forehead and blood started to form into a puddle around her. She began screaming in agony._

_Winry took the gun and pointed it at her, her hands shaking...She closed her eyes..and looked away. The gun shot. And there was no more screaming.._

_Winry opened her eyes to see a tear trickle down her mother's face. _

_The change that was occurring to her mother's body stopped. Winry figured it was because she killed her before, whatever it was, took over all her mother's human blood cells._

_Winry whimpered and huddled herself into a ball and began to cry.._

_" I will revenge you Mommy...I promise..."_

End of Flashback

Winry hated the memory that flowed through her head. She felt like she lost a piece of her heart that night, and her sanity.

She found herself still pretty stable, but not completely...For the longest time she was in love with vampire stories, and would usually scare her aunt with her strange actions. She used to cut herself and drink her own blood. Which caused her aunt to lose it and move away. Winry was only in mourning...But I guess it was strange to dress in black gowns every day and cut yourself and drink your own blood.

She looked around again. Pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Her silverish blue eyes darted all over for any movement of life.

She pulled out her house keys and hurried to her door. Relieved to be home. But as she turned the key she stopped. She smirked.

" You know...you shouldn't follow people to their houses, It's very rude if you have not been invited..." She said, still back faced towards this stranger.

She heard a wicked laugh and as she turned around she found total and complete darkness as she fell to the ground. Passed out. He took her in his arms and started heading back to his home.

" Nice Job Mr.Brooks. Your reward..is your life."

The man that was talking to Winry earlier bowed down to his master.

" Thank you Sir..."

But when he looked up again. He was gone, as if the wind had taken him and the young lady away. He could never say a word to anyone what had happened. If he did, he would be digging his own grave. Silently...he walked back home. Worried, that Dracula would return.

-------------------------------

That's it for ths chapter. This is a weird/dark/vampire/love story mmkay people? So if you dont like dark and creepy dont even bother reading any further.

"


	2. Inside his home

Okay so in my last chapter i made a mistake and put revenge instead of avenge. So thank you for the corrections!

Sorry! But anyways stop reading this and go on with the story!

----------------

Winry opened her eyes slowly and put a hand up to her face. As she sat up she looked around and knew instantly that she wasn't in her room.

" What the hell...? " Winry said as she sat up. She noticed she had been layed on a bed with blood red velvet sheets. She looked down and saw she had been changed in a long silky white night gown.

" Ok Winry...what the fuck did you get yourself into? " She said as she slid off the bed.

The room was rather dark and the furniture looked like it was from centuries ago. She continued to walk towards the door and opened it slowly. It made a slight creaking noise, the kind you would hear on creepy movies.

Silently she crept out of the room and into the hall way.

"_Why are you trying to get away my little pet? "_

Winry stopped as she heard the voice. Her breathing grew heavy with fear.

"Where Am I! Who are you!?!?!" She yelled, looking from corner to corner.

"_Well I'm the one the entire town fears my little pet. And you are in my home..."_

Winry gasped when she saw the outline of a man coming closer. But it was too dark for her to see his face.

He started coming closer and closer, backing Winry into the wall.

"_I brought you here as my new guest for this evening's..." _He paused as he came so close their bodies touched. He had her pinned to the wall. Her eyes widened with fear as she looked upon his face. His long hair was golden and his eyes were so fierce, and pierced through the darkness. Those beautiful golden orbs. He was handsome she had to admit, but when she looked down at his mouth, she saw two pointed fangs. And she immediatley panicked.

" _Dinner..." _He finished as he slowly licked her neck. Winry gasped and pushed him away from her and ran. Passing through dark narrow hallways with red satin curtains hanging on the windows.

"_You shouldn't even bother running girl...I'll catch you no matter what..."_ He yelled to her as he started walking towards the direction she ran.

Winry was so lost inside his big house she couldn't find the entrance! Somehow when she was running she had ended up back upstairs. She saw the door that lead to her room and quickly ran to it. Closing the door behind her as she entered. She locked it with her sweaty palms and leaned against the door, catching her breath.

She saw the door knob twist slightly, she knew he was on the other side. She held in her breath as he started to shake the knob harder. Then everything stopped...she heard nothing.

Winry sighed to herself with relief thinking he had given up. But she felt a hard hit to her back and a loud thud as she fell to the floor.

She heard the door open all the way and she turned herself to face him. Her eyes widened and she started to slide herself back.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed, getting up on her feet.

" That's not a nice way to talk to me..." He replied coming towards her. She backed away from him till she felt the bed behind her. Her eyes wandered to the red covers but once she looked back to see where he was, he had already been right infront of her again.

She screamed in fear as she was pushed backwards onto the bed.

He had climbed over top of her and held her arms above her head to keep her from moving as much, his legs pinning hers down.

" Get Off Me!!! "

" Now,now, behave like a good little girl should..." He said calmly.

Winry, exhausted from the struggling she tried to put up with, was covered in total darkness once again...

------------------------

I know i know really short chapter ya? Sorry, Its really late right now and Im suppose to wake up early tomorrow to go and look for a dress.

Please review! Thank you for reading, hope you are enjoying this so far.

-Me


	3. Dinner

okay okay next chapter. Ill try to make it a little longer mmkay people? lol

Hope you enjoy

Sorry for any errors

--------------------

Winry groaned as she opened her eyes.

"_Im getting really sick of this whole pass out thing..." _She thought to herself.

But when she tried to move her hands she felt tight rope bounded around her wrists.

" Your awake I see..."

Winry looked to where she heard his voice. When she tried to get up and run she felt the rope tied around her waist as well. She looked around her surroundinds and saw a long thin table light with candles and chairs surrounding it. He was on the other side of the table, but got up and started walking towards her.

" I was afraid you would be asleep for this.." He said while picking up a knife.

She sat completely frozen, lost in those golden eyes again.

He went from behind her playing with the knife in his hands.

" What's your name? " He asked her.

" Winry..."

"Winry..." he repeated.as he bent down and rested his chin slighlty on her shoulder.

"Do you believe in me now? " He asked as he gently took the knife and traced the trim of her dress, near her chest. He watched it lift and fall as she breathed. He could hear her heart beat fast inside her. He smiled knowing she was afraid.

" Does it matter? I'm going to die anyways.." She responded as she looked away from him.

He laughed wickedly and started to gently move the knife across her delicate skin and to her shoulder blade, pushing the strap of her night gown down.

" How do you know if your going to die or not? Isn't that my decision to make? "

She could feel him breathe on her bare shoulder, sending shivers up her spine. He slowly traced the knife across to her other shoulder and pushed the strap down, leaving her shoulders both bare.

" I just thought, since your a vampire..you would kill me, just like you did to the others..."

" I am not the only vampire Winry.." He said slowly as he moved his lips up her neck.

Winry felt a blush creep up onto her face as she felt his soft warm lips.

" Oh... " That's all she could think of saying. Her mind began to fog up.

" Could you...untie me? " she asked him.

" Why? So you can try and run away again? "

" I won't..."

" You don't even know if Im going to kill you yet...your blood does smell so sweet..Are you a virgin?"

Winry's blush deepened its color.

" Yes..."

She felt his pointed teeth as he smiled. He began to softly pull the knife across her shoulder again, slowly moving it up to her neck, he pushed it into her skin gently, and a drop of blood started to form. Winry bit her lip down in pain but didn't move.

" Does that hurt you my dear? " Ed said while he smirked. He licked the blood from her neck and breathed in deeply. The taste of her blood making him want to slice her throat open and drink it as it poured from her beautiful creamy skin.

Winry let him take her blood while she desperatley struggled to free her hands. She did so while he was preoccupied tasting her blood.

" Fuck you..Go to hell!" She screamed as she quickly took the knife from him and jabbed it into his shoulder. He hissed in pain but seemed to recover quickly. She began to run but tripped and fell to the hard cold ground.

" HELP! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP! " She screamed hysterically while tears ran down her face. Her knee began to pour blood from the rough edges of the stone floor.

" Nobody can hear you Winry..." He said while slowly pulling the knife out of him. " Did you honestly think you could kill me? "

He walked toward her and grabbed her by her gown and pulled her to him.

" Do you wish to suffer more? I could just kill you now. " He said baring his fangs and lowering himself to her neck.

Winry cried harder and pushed him away.

" Get the fuck away from me! " She screamed.

He smirked and grabbed her again.

" YOU ARE MINE! I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE WITH YOU! "

He lifted her up to her feet and took her by her arm and pulled her to the room she had been in before. Pushing her inside he locked the door. He could hear her scream and cry hysterically.

" LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!"

He smirked at her remark.

" But my dear, you are a guest, you must be comfortable in your own room. " He laughed wickedly as he felt her hit the door.

" Let me out...Please..." She begged him.

" Your pleads are nothing to me Winry, you might as well get used to staying here, because you will never leave. I will have someone come and bring you to dinner later on in the evening. The night is suppose to be beautiful..." He said while walking away from the door, and into the shadows of the halls.

Winry heard his footsteps become softer and softer till she heard them no more. She looked for any kind of escape possible. That's when she saw the window, with the evening's sky a blood red color. She hurried over to the window and budged it open. It wasn't locked! A smile of relief formed on her pink lips. Winry started to climb out of the window and pushed herself up, but what she didn't expect, was for her room to be up so high. She felt herself slip and she let out a scream of horror. She caught the edge of the window's ledge and hung from her fingertips. She felt her hands sliding.

" No...Oh Please No..." She said to herself.

Her fingers slid more and more...till there was no more ledge to hold on to. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact, but felt none. Winry opened her eyes again and found that someone grabbed hold of her wrist. She felt herself being pulled back inside. Relief flowed through her body as she felt herself touch the floor. She heard the window close and turned around to see who had saved her.

" You know...the last girl tried doing that and she really did fall. "

Winry heard them say. It was some sort of...slave? Or maybe it was a maid. The woman had dark long hair and wore a long black dress. But her skin was as white as the snow outside. Her eyes were a beautiful silver. But her mouth had two pointed fangs in her smile. Blood dripped off her chin from her insane looking smile.

" Don't worry...I won't hurt you, that's not my place, after all, you are the master's. " She replied to Winry.

Winry stood there in utter shock as she watched the blood drip from the woman's chin.

" I'm the house maid, but you may call me Maradeth. And no short nicknames either, understood?"

" Yes.." Winry said taking a few steps back, but kept her eyes locked on her fangs.

" Good, the master would like you to wear this pretty thing for the night. " She said holding up a red gown.

The gown looked awful tight and very low near the chest area, and a big slit going up the side of the dress to the middle of the thigh.

"_Is this dinner or a strip bar? "_ Winry thought not wanting to put the skimpy dress on. But afraid to argue with Maradeth, took it in her hands.

Maradeth smiled at her blood flowing more out of her mouth and left her for privacy. Winry slid off her clothes and put the dress on. She looked at herself in the tall mirror. Her hair really needed a good brushing after today.

She saw a brush on the golden vanity set and took it. She flinched from the knots. Soon as her hair was brushed, she decided to put it up in a clip and leave a few strands down on the right and left side of her face. She then dug in the vanity's drawers and found a curler.

"_ He must've been prepared for his dinner to look nice..."_ She thought as she rolled her eyes.

She took the strands on both sides of her face and curled them. Winry walked back to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her face had cleared up from the tears and she looked pretty good.

She heard a knock on the door and jumped from being startled.

"...Yes?"

Maradeth popped her head through the crack of the door.

" He is ready for you Miss Winry. " She said.

Winry noticed the blood had been wiped clean from her mouth. She nodded her head and followed Maradeth out the door. She was a little scared to be with this woman in the dark hallways. It seemed to take forever to get to where they were going. The place was so huge, and so dark.

Maradeth stopped and moved to the side as she opened the door and let Winry in the room. Then, without a word, she left and disappeared into the darkness.

Winry looked around in the room. She saw no one else. It some kind of living room and dining room put together. There was a long table with only a few candles lighting it. But this time, there was only one chair on either side of the table. Then away from the dining spot, was the cozy looking spot with a fireplace and a few chairs by it. Winry could feel the warmth on her skin from the fire. She let a small smile appear on her lips as she grew closer to the fireplace. She noticed there was a old looking bookshelf filled with books. From her curiosity, she decided to go and look.

Every book to her horror, was about killing. She took a book from the shelf and blew the dust off it. She opened it and saw pictures of human's being killed. Winry gasped as she turned the pages of the book.

" Interesting...isn't it? "

Winry dropped the book and quickly turned around. He smirked at her actions. He bent down and picked up the book and flipped the pages quickly.

" Is that how you decide to kill your victims? " She asked him.

He laughed at her curiosity.

" No, should it be? " His golden eyes locking with her blue ones.

" No..." She replied.

He put the book back on the shelf and took her hand, leading her towards the table with little light.

She sat down and noticed he wore the same black victorian looking outfit from before..( use your imagination people. )

He took the seat from the opposite side from her.

Maradeth, along with a few other maids, brought in food and set it upon the table. Maradeth went over to him and poured a dark thick liquid into his wine glass. He nodded his head, signaling for her and the others to leave. She bowed and disappeared once more, along with the rest.

" May I ask you something? " Winry asked looking at her lap.

" Well look at me first, or are you still afraid of me?"

Winry glared at him for his remark.

" I am not afraid of you..."

"What was your question...?"

" Why haven't you killed me yet?"

He laughed lightly as he picked up his glass.

" You don't seem the same as the others, but doesn't mean I won't kill you, sooner or later I might. "

" You might? "

" Yes..I might. I haven't decided yet." He said taking a sip from the wine glass.

" Well, if I'm going to be staying here, what should I call you? "

" Your town knows me as Dracula, but that isn't my real name Miss Winry."

" Then what is it? "

" Edward. " He replied calmly staring at the dark liquid in his glass.

" Am I to call you that then? "

" Well since I'm letting you know my name, you might as well. " He said rolling his eyes at her stupid question.

She glared at him again. He was sure snappy. But she seemed to find herself getting lost in those eyes of his.

"_He is amazingly handsome, but a complete physcopath."_ Winry thought to herself.

" So when do you plan on killing me? " Winry asked while standing up walking towards him.

" That, is nothing to be concerned with for the time being Miss Winry.." He said smirking.

Winry leaned on the table and tracced the outline of his wine glass.

" I think I have a right to know. "

Edward stood up and walked behind her. He slid her hands around her waist and pulled her to him. Her neck exposed to his fangs. He could feel the blood rushing through her veins. Oh so tempting...

" Would you like me to kill you now? Is that what you want? " He asked softly.

" No..." Winry said, waiting for blood to spill from her neck.

" Then stop asking me about your death, when I decide, you'll know.ave a good night Miss Winry.." He said while he walked out of the room.

Winry stared at the door where he had left. Maradeth had come back in and lead her back to her room. Her bed had been prepared and a new night gown was layed on it.

" Get some sleep Winry...you'll need it." Maradeth said as she left.

Winry slipped the nightgown on, and climbed into the, rather large bed. Drifting off into a night full of nightmares...

--------------

Okay so was that chapter long enough this time? I have been told to make them longer so I tried. Anyways, sorry for any typing errors if there were any. Im sure there was some. Thank you for reading, and please review!

-Me


	4. Sunlight

Ok so I would like just a little more reviews as the story continues. please? haha. Anyways if you would like to suggest any ideas I am open to them for the time being. However, I might not choose your idea or any of them at all and keep going with my storyline. Which does not mean I didn't like your ideas, I just decided to go with mine. Im still trying to make up my mind yet, because at the time being I have two ideas for the story. And there is no way of combining them either. So I'm trying to decide which one to go with. Anyways on with the story. Please enjoy, Thank you for reading.

-Me

-------------------------------

Winry opened her eyes to the morning sunlight streaming in her face. She smiled as she stretched, feeling the warmth from the sun's rays hit her skin. But as she got up from her bed, thoughts from the night came flooding in to her head. And she remembered she wasnt at her small safe home anymore. No...she was in a huge mansion, trapped inside, probably for the rest of her life..

She sighed sadly, thinking she would never get to go outside unless it was dark out, maybe not even get to go outside at all! She didn't want a life like that, to live in the dark shadows, and depression filled in the air. Winry walked out of her room, creaking the door open a little, checking to see if the coast was clear. When she saw no movement, she began to walk down to the dining room, hoping she remembered where it was at and not going the wrong way.

But..to her displeasure, she must've gone the wrong way. When she opened the door and stepped in, it deffinitely was NOT the dining area. She saw a large black coffin in the middle of the floor. She took a step closer to it and touching the surface of it. But as she did the lid shot up. She gasped and pulled back her hand but felt it a hand grab her wrist and pull her down, forcing her on her knees.

Edward opened his eyes slowly and glared at her.

" What do you think you are doing? " He hissed.

" I...I..I got lost...and I thought this was another room..." Winry said defending herself. But not showing much courage...

His features softened and his grip loosened on her wrist.

" Are you mad at me? " Winry asked him. for some reason, she cared if he was. Why she didn't know.

" No...What room were you looking for? "

" The dining room..."

" Which one? " he asked amused.

" Uhm...the one from...last night.." She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Until someone came bursting through the doors...

" INTERRUPTING THE MASTER'S SLEEP? HOW DARE YOU!?!?! " One of the maids screeched. She bared her fangs at Winry, making Ed step out of his coffin and stepping infront of Winry.

" She was lost, and for now on you may not talk or bother Miss Winry...and you are never to bare your fangs at her either. The next time you do I will cut your eyes out, and burn you alive. Do you understand? " He asked furiously.

The woman bowed and her lips sealed tightly together as she nodded her head and left.

Edward turned around and faced Winry.

" Forgive her, she has always been like that..." He said.

" It's fine..but I guess I'm not used to being in the dark for so long..." Winry said thinking about the Sun again.

As he continued to stare at her, a blush crept up to her cheeks, and she looked away. He softly grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked back at him once more.

" If you wish to go outside today, you may..." He said softly.

Her eyes widened.

" Really?!?" She exclaimed, a smile coming to her face.

He nodded his head and turned back to his coffin. Slowly climbing back in.

" Thank..you..." She said softly.

He nodded again.

" Maradeth!" He called.

Maradeth came running into the room when she heard her name called.

" Please escort Miss Winry to the Court Yards. She would like to go outside. "

" Yes Master..." She said bowing.

Maradeth took Winry by the hand and lead her out of Edward's room, and down into the dark hallways. She took her back to her room and sat her down on her bed. Maradeth went to Winry's wardrobe and pulled out a dark red dress with black lace over top of it.

" It's most likely cold outside, would you like something warmer? The dress does have long sleeves, but would you like a hooded cape perhaps? " Maradeth said glancing at Winry sideways.

" Um...Sure..." Winry said as she took the dress. It didn't bother her much since Maradeth was a woman too, so she pulled off her nightgown and slipped on the dress. She went over to her vanity and pulled some of her hair back, but leaving the rest down and some strands in her face.

She felt Maradeth put the black satin cape on her back and tie it around her neck gently.

" Are you ready? " Maradeth asked.

" Yes.."

Maradeth walked out of the door, and Winry followed her. They walked through long dark halls and through the dining room. Coming up towards another long hallway she notied Maradeth stopped.

" You keep going straight forward..and then you will come up the doors. I can't go any further. " Maradeth said. She bowed and walked off.

Winry slowly walked down the hall. It was so dark..Why couldn't she go any further? Maybe she wasn't aloud. But it was quite scary walking down by herself. She slowly opened the doors and felt the cold air hit her face. She breathed in the fresh air and smiled. She when down the steps as she heard the door shut. She felt the sun shine on her.

It was relieving to be in the sunlight again, and out of the dark. Winry walked through the courtyards and sat down on a stone bench. She noticed there was statue's of fallen angels everywhere. It was beautiful, but then it was also disturbing.

As Winry sat there, she was being watched from up above. Edward watched from one of the halls windows. He felt the sun touch his skin and it burned. He hissed in pain but continued to watch her.

"_ She's beautiful..."_

But as he continued to watch he started to feel very sick. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. It wasn't love was it? No, he just wanted her blood thats it. She meant nothing to him. At least...that's what he wanted to believe...

" Master Edward! " Maradeth yelled.

He turned his head towards her.

" What are you doing!?!?!" She screamed at him as she closed the curtains to the window. Closing the light out.

" Master...?" She said.

He turned his back away from her.

" If you don't mind me asking Master...Why have you not killed her yet? She's a human. "

"That is not something you should be concerned with Maradeth. I'll make the decision when I want her dead. "

Maradeth smiled at his stubborness.

" Or maybe...you don't want her dead. Maybe you never planned to kill her in the beginning. How long have you been watching this young woman? Ever since he killed her mother, right? "

He snarled and glared at the ground.

" He won't be spoken of while she is around, understood? "

" Yes Master..."

" Do we still have that pathetic human being locked in the chambers? "

Maradeth smiled.

" Yes, alive and still fresh. "

Edward grinned wickedly, showing his fangs.

" Good..."

-----------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter. Okay so review!


	5. Blood Shed

Hello Everyone! My next chapter is up! And I have noticed a few of you asking me to make my chapters longer. I shall try and do so. But out of a short amount of time. This chapter couldn't be as long as I had hoped. So I am sorry but I will try and make the next one a lot longer. Anyways I hope you enjoy. And I am still free for any ideas to come. Thank you, and please be kind and review.

-Mieshka

--------

Winry decided it was time to go back inside. She thought of trying to run away, but what was the point? She'd end up dying from the trip. And for some reason, something held her back...part of her didn't WANT to leave. But then part of her did.

She sighed to herself and got up from the stone bench. Passing the statues of fallen angels and going back inside. Once again facing the darkness.

"_Do they ever miss the light?"_ She thought to herself while going down the dark halls.

She peered into rooms with curiosity. Some maids were here and there. As she continued to walk she heard someone running froom behind her.

She turned around and noticed it was a man. He looked scared, but relieved when he saw her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking.

" You have to get out of here! Come with me! He's coming! " He said.

" What? How did you get in here? Your not a vampire at all..."

" He captured me, then he chases me. It's what he did to my friend! Now let's go! I know a way out of here! " He said grabbing hold of her hand.

She wouldn't move, she tugged her arm back.

" What are you doing?!?!? " He yelled at her.

" You can run all you want, the entrance is hidden. And he won't kill me..well, for now at least. And even IF we found the door, we would die on the trip back to town. Do you not remember that we are in the MOUNTAINS? "

He glared at her.

" You know what, I think you just need a good hard slap across your fucking face, THEN maybe you'll get your senses back to you! " He yelled.

" Your starting to annoy me.." She said.

His eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed her wrist again, pulling her to him, and slapped her across the face hard. Winry shut her eyes in pain.

" _Fucking bastard...Now I don't care if you die.."_ She thought.

Blood started to trickle down her lip as she glared at him.

He smirked. He raised his hand again to hit her hard. And Winry just stood there waiting for the impact of his hand to meet with her face. But she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes she saw Edward holding the man's wrist.

" You just made a big mistake my dear sir..." He grinned wickedly as he pushed his thumb into the man's wrist until he broke skin. Blood flowed down his arm. the man screamed in agony.

" Please! Please! Forgive me! " He begged.

Edward laughed insanely. He jabbed his hand into the man's chest, and ripped out his heart..slowly...pulling on it, watching the vein's burst. The man gasped and tried to speak. But all that would come out of his mouth was blood. Blood and more blood.

Winry watched this scene play out before her eyes. She felt afraid of him all the sudden. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't.

Edward took the man's heart and put his fangs in it, making him pay dearly for touching Winry. blood burst everywhere. And at last, he dropped the man to the floor. Seeing no use of him anymore.

He turned around to Winry, who's eyes were widened and her skin had become a sickly white. She looked so delicate and afraid.

" Winry..."

She took a step back from him, still eyes widened.

He held out his hand to her. She looked at it then back to his eyes. Slowly she came closer. But instead of taking his hand, she rushed into him and put her arms around him. Crying. She didn't know exactly why she was crying. Maybe because of watching the man's death...or maybe she missed her home...or maybe both. She just needed to cry.

His eyes widened and he looked down at her. Then he slowly and softly put his arms around her. She must've needed the comfort. After everything she went through the past couple days. He felt her shake as she cried and held her tighter.

Edward pulled away from her, and tilted her chin up. He saw the side of her face was red. But..her blood was dripping from her chin. He felt his body grow hot as he could smell it. He felt his fangs grow longer as he continued to yearn for her sweet blood.

" Edward? " Winry said looking at him.

He pulled away from her.

" Maradeth! " He yelled.

She came running from the corner.

" Yes Master? "

" Please take Winry to her room..."

Maradeth gave him a confused look, but when she looked at Winry and saw the dripping blood. She understood.

" Yes My Master.." She said bowing.

Quickly taking Winry's hand she took her to her room.

Edward looked down at the man with the bloody pool around him. He grinned wickedly and finished the rest of him off. He needed something to keep his composure, or he would lose it and kill her! He didn't want her to die...No...not at all.

And he was going to do better next time. He had to...or he might lose her to himself...

-----------------------------

Sorry the chapter was so short everyone. Like i said i had a short amount of time. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it at least. Please review and rate!

Thank you so much for taking your time. I appreciate everyoone who has been giving me reviews. You know who you are! Thank you so much! you've kept me going on this story. thanks again for the support everybody!

-Mieshka.


	6. Strange Feeling

--------------------

Winry sat at her vanity set as Maradeth brushed her hair. She had no idea why Maradeth was still in her room with her, but she simply would not leave!

" What's wrong with Edward? "

" Nothing at all, he has his moments that it, he'll be fine. It's just not a good time to bother him right now. " She said.

" Is he angry with me? " Winry asked. She flinched when Maradeth tugged at a knot in her hair.

" Of course not! He is just in his thoughts for the time being I would think. So let's get you ready for dinner tonight hm? " She said with that strange smile on her face. The kind of smile that showed that something WAS wrong, but she just wasn't going to tell her.

" Okay.." Winry said with defeat. Completely dropping the subject.

But she couldn't help but wonder what happened. One minute he was holding her, the next he pulled away and looked so angry and ashamed. Was it her? Did she do something wrong? Was it because she cried? She didn't know, and from the looks of it never would.

" I know you haven't been here long..and rarely understand our nature from the looks of it, but please know that Master isn't a disgusting foul creature..." Maradeth said sadly. " But he needs to feed on humans, that's the only way for him to surivive. For..us to survive. He has treated us kindly for the past years, myself and the others. He brings us human's every night. And he only pick's those who have gone farther then Sin should allow..those who don't deserve to live. Never innocent people "

" I'm not sure what to think of him...Sometimes he seems kind, but then other moments I feel...afraid of him..."

Maradeth sighed as she got done with the last curl in Winry's hair. She pinned some strands back and left some to frame her face.

" You have no need to fear him Miss Winry..he won't harm you. " She said as she picked out a black and red victorian dress. It was long and beautiful. And the sleeves were longer at the ends. Winry thought of it as a Queen of the Vampires kind of dress. She smirked at the thought. But then frowned as she thought of vampires..

" But I'm not sure anymore...after I saw him rip that man's heart out. I can't picture him as a caring...man...vampire..creature whatever! "

" Don't you understand though? That man deserved to die! He made you bleed Winry. And not only you! That man killed many people...I've seen him while I go do to your hometown as well..."

" Why would he be so tormenting and cruel though! Why couldn't he just make it less painful... " Winry said as she slipped the dress on.

" Well...what is his is his. And that man touched you, which made him very angry. "

" I belong to no one... " Winry said.

" Oh No Miss Winry...you do belong to him. " She said laughing wickedly. Winry noticed Maradeth was looking over her shoulder and she turned around slowly. She gasped as she saw Edward.

" So...you're not too fond of me now My Dear? " He said taking a step towards her. His eyes had an insane look to them. Winry took a few steps back, afraid.

" Maradeth leave us. "

She left as quickly as she could, before her master grew more angry.

He kept taking another step as she took one back. She kept walking backwards till she felt herself touch the bed.

" So you FEAR me? Then I should show you the true meaning of fear. Something beyond any nightmare you have had..." He said pushing her down on the bed, pinning her arms above her head. She squirmed, trying to get loose, but failed miserably.

" Do you WANT me to kill you? Is that it? Am I just too horrible for your tastes? " He said.

Edward bent down to her neck, his fangs growing long. He softly pressed them to her skin, but not hard enough to have blood flow.

She held in a scream as she felt his fangs being dragged down, near his chest.

"Do you think I chose to have this fate? To stay in the dark, to want blood every moment. And never have love returned to me because of my monstrosity?!? " He yelled.

Winry stayed silent. All she could do was look at him...she wasn't going to escape his grip,let alone his home. So what was the point in running? He'd find her, he always did.

After a few minutes, she felt his grip loosen, and his body weight lift from her. He stood up from the bed and looked at her. Fiery and sadness in his eyes.

Winry slowly slid off the bed and felt her feet touch the floor.

" Forgive me Master..." She said bowing down. " I'll do whatever you find pleasing to you.."

He gave her a questioning look. As if he wasn't sure if this was an act or not. Or maybe it was sarcasim...he couldn't tell.

She stood up and looked at him, finding it a bit awkward but couldn't look away..

" I shall be working in the library. If you need me tell Maradeth. " He said as he walked out. Completely forgetting about dinner.

"_Even as a vampire, all males are difficult..."_ Winry thought.

She sighed as she layed down on her bed, not hungry anymore. Her eyelids falling heavier every passing minute. Slowly she fell asleep...

---------------------------------------FMA------------------------------------------

Winry opened her eyes and noticed the room was almost pitch black. She could barely see a thing. She figured it had to be at least 2 in the morning.

Winry put a hand to her forehead. It was covered in sweat. Nightmares again...over and over every night. She couldn't stand it. Unless she was starting to get sick, then the nightmares couldn't be blamed for the hot forehead and cold feet and hands.She slipped out of her bed and stretched. She noticed she had been changed it her nightgown, figuring Maradeth came in to check on her and saw her asleep. She really didn't mind, even if she was a vampire, Maradeth had been taking care of her quite well.

Winry walked out of her room and into the long dark hallway. The other maids were no where to be seen. Probably at the village having a snack like a vampire would do. She went down the cold stone stairs, hearing her feet touch each step. She walked through the hallways, passing a maid seducing a victim into, what Winry thought, was the vampire's room.

Was it natural for the female's to do that? She didn't know, maybe if she ever became one she'd find out. A part of her yearned for the vampire life, but then the other told her not to, to stay a human.

As she reached big thick doors, she gathered up her courage to enter the library. It felt like one of those moments when you knew you wouldt get scolded for being up at this hour. As if, he parents were right behind the doors and ready to send her back to bed. She laughed at the thought.

Slowly she opened the door, she could feel the warmth from a fireplace inside the room. She stepped in all the way and softly closed the door.

Winry saw Ed at a desk, with books and papers scattered about on it. His back facing towards her.

" Maradeth...I don't need your little sympathy talks right now. Can you not see I am busy? " He said annoyed, not even bothering to turn around.

Winry slowly walked up to him. Her palms all sweaty. Softly, she put her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

" Thank you, for...your hospitality Edward...and..for letting me live..." Winry said holding in tears.

" Wi-Winry?"

" I...I'm sorry for my behavior towards you Master...please understand...I'm just...scared..." She said, letting a few tears slide down her chin.

Edward softly pulled on her arms and turned around, holding her hands in his. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her off to her room. She leaned her head on his chest and felt her eyelids getting rather heavy again. She could feel the coolness of his pale skin.

He pushed her door open with his side and walked over to her bed, laying her down softly.

Winry stared into his piercing golden eyes, and they stared back.

"Edward..." Winry whispered softly.

" Yes? "

" Will you...stay here with me? Just for tonight? " She said looking away from his gaze. Her cheeks were flushed with a red tint from the embarrassment of asking such a silly question.

He smiled, showing his fangs. He climbed onto the bed beside her.

"Edward?"

" Hm?"

" Will you hold me? please? " Winry said looking back at him.

He nodded his head slowly, pulling her to him. She layed her head on his chest as he put his arms around her waist.

" I assume you were having nightmares earlier on?" Ed said softly.

" Yes..." Wnry said laying her hand on his chest beside her head.

" What were they about? " Ed asked curiously.

" My...My Mother...She was...killed a long time ago..." Winry said holding back tears.

Edward tightened his grip on her trying to comfort her. He could see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Winry wore a small smile on her lips. He made her feel so...safe. The entire moment was wonderful. She felt like someone did care after all. And would listen to each and every word that left her mouth. He may not say a lot, but his eyes showed his emotions greatly.

Winry had this weird feeling in her gut. But...she didn't know what it was...Happiness? Confusion? Sad? Maybe even...Love? She couldn't tell. Her eyelids falling over her eyes, not being able to stay awake any longer. She fell back into the dark's lullaby and fell asleep...

-----------------------

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I have had a lot of work and stress lately. And I just haven't found the time to work on this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to make the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.


	7. Sweet Blood

Okay next chapter is up and on! Enjoy!

-Mieshka

-------

Winry's eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face as she stretched. She looked around for Edward but saw no sign of him

"Must've gone to his room since its daylight..." She said to herself.

Winry got out of bed and went to her wardrobe. She saw a simple white gown and slid it on. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, leaving strands to frame her face down on each side.

Winry walked over to the doors and walked out of her room. She pretty much knew where she was going now. Through the dark hallways and through rooms she found herself infront of the doors that lead to the courtyards. She opened them, and felt the sunlight hit her. She laughed quietly.

Stepping out of the shadows and into the sunlight...

F-------M--------A

"Master are you awake? " Maradeth said creeping her head into the door.

"Yes...What is it..."

"There are Men coming up towards here. Looking for you...They should be here any minute.."

" And what is the problem with that? " He asked annoyed.

" Well...let's see...Winry happens to be in the courtyards as we speak."

Edward smirked at the thought of him ripping out the men's throats one by one. Quickly he vanished. Then, appearing infront of the courtyard doors, he opened them slightly and could feel the sunlight burn at his skin. Mocking him, he thought of it.

Winry heard the doors open and turned around. She gasped and ran over to the doors, quickly closing them in Edwards face.

" What are you doing?!?!? You can't be in the sunlight! It will kill you!" She said,talking to him from the opposite side of the door.

" Winry let go of the door and let me out there! " He yelled. But obviously she refused to budge. Since he didnt want to hurt her, he simply vanished and appeared right infront of her outside in the bright sun.

His skin burned and he bit down on his lip, drawing blood from it.

" Get...Inside..." He told her.

" No! What are you doing out here? YOU go back inside! "

Edward went to his knees from the amount of pain. He growled at Winry's obstinance.

" Winry...Don't make me tell you again...or you'll regret it...severely..." He said, his eyes flashing with anger.

Winry scowled at him and opened the doors, lettiing herself in. Edward coming in from behind her. Winry quickly closed the door and attented to Edward.

" You shouldn't have gone out in broad daylight like that! "

" Shut up..." He said angrily.

Winry huffed at him. Narrowing her eyes and glaring right back at him. But after a couple of seconds, she sighed and bent down and sat on her knees and looked at his lip. He couldnt get up for the time being, the sun made him so very weak. He just couldn't let her be out there. She wouldn't have listened if he just called her. No...she was a stubborn one. And it pissed him off.

"It's still bleeding..." Winry said, still looking at his lip. Her face was so close to his, he swore he felt his face grow hot. She wiped the blood from his softly. He stared at her hand with his blood on it intensely. Blood Lust coming back and running through his veins. He could...hear her blood pumping up and down her delicate body. It smelled so sweet, and so...inviting...

He felt himself being taken over by blood lust with every passing minute. He couldn't get himself under control...He just needed her blood. Only a little...that's all..

" I need...blood now...get Maradeth...Tell her I need it..." He said staring at her with those golden eyes.

Winry looked at him and saw he was losing it. The sun caused it to be the way he was. But she wouldn't be able to find Maradeth quickly enough without him passing out or something a vampire would do without blood. Die perhaps? She didn't exactly know. He seemed to strong to die like this. It was probably just very painful maybe...

Winry knew she had to do something, and fast. She looked around for any sharp objects she could find. A couple feet away was swords pinned on the wall. She quickly got up and ran to them. Holding her wrist out to the tip of the sword, she swiftly cut herself. She flinched from the pain. Her wrist began to bleed fast.

" Winry?? " Edward said dazed. He was losing it.

She held her wrist to his face. His eyes fluttered as he could smell her sweet blood. But he drew back fast as his eyes widened. He leaned on his elbows to hold himself up.

" What do you think you are doing?!? " He exclaimed angrily.

" Drink my blood. You need it. " She said.

" No! "

Winry narrowed her eyes at him and crawled over to him. She climbed onto his body, her legs on either side of him.

" Drink it.." she said again.

" No Winry...I can't..." He said turning his head away from her.

As creepy as Winry thought of it, she had to do something to make him drink her blood! She began to smear her blood on her lips and squeezed drops into her mouth. She tried not to gag as she could taste the blood. A taste of rust and salt mixed together to her.

She forced his head back so he would look at her and pressed her lips upon his. Sliding her tongue into his mouth so the blood would flow from hers, and into his. His eyes widened, but he couldn't pull away. He could feel the lust for her and her blood insanely increase. He growled as he tasted her sweet virgin blood. Wanting more and more.

He swiftly flipped their postions. Pinning her underneath him. He stared at her with hunger in his eyes. She stared back with a tint of fear, but kept her composure. Winry held her wrist up to his lips. Pressing the bleeding cut to him softly.

He quickly took the wound into his mouth and drank her blood hungrily.

She could feel his fangs dig into her wound and she flinched.

Edward finally stopped drinking from her wrist and licked the wound softly. He didnt want to drain her, but it was hard not to.

Winry stared up at him, as she put her wrist down.

" Winry...I'm...Sorry..." He said, regret burrowing into him. He climbed off her, slowly standing himself up. He felt his energy had come back. But he felt horrible. The one thing that he had hoped would never happen, happened.

"Edward.."

" Just Go..." He said, looking away from her with shame.

Winry sighed as she stood up and started walking off towards her room.

" Maradeth!!" Edward called.

She appeared infront of him.

" Yes Master? "

" You may let them into the house and you may have them, I do not wish to drink any of their blood. I do not wish to drink...any blood tonight at all. And have this mess cleaned up WITHOUT anyone drinking this blood. Understood? " He said still looking at the ground.

" Yes Master..." Maradeth responded. Feeling sorry for him.

Edward walked off as he heard the door being unlocked. He quickly went off to the main library, to spend his time alone...

------------------------------

Thats the end of this chapter. It took me forever to finish this because I had forgotten my idea! lol. So was it okay at least? I hope so. Anyways review. Thanks.

-Mieshka


	8. Sinful Ways

this chapter is very short. im sorry, reviews are wanted. thank you

-mieshka

Winry laid on her bed for hours. She couldn't sleep. Then sky had become a blood red color. With purple and orange here and there. She sighed deeply, getting up from her bed and walking towards the door.

"_I just...need to see him..Just to make sure he is okay.."_ She thought to herself.

Winry peaked to see if any maids were around, obviously hearing about bringing the men inside for the maids dinner. Seeing no one, she quickly picked up the front of her gown and ran as fast as she could in her night gown.

But as she turned a corner she ran right into one of the maids. The woman stopped and stared at Winry. Her mouth open, blood running down her chin. She looked at Winry hungrily, baring her fangs. Winry backed away from the female vampire. Eyes widened. She felt a scream in her throat but couldn't make a sound.

She began to walk towards Winry. Reaching for her with her long sharp nails.

"Don't be scared..." The woman laughed wickedly.

Winry gasped as she felt herself hit the wall. The maid pinning her there, Winry tried to scream, but a hand had covered her mouth.

She felt a sharp stinging pain on her body. A warm liquid running down her side. As the vampire bent down to drink her flowing blood, Winry pushed her off and took off running, grasping her side.

She ran through the long hallway leading to the library. She pushed through the doors and falling to the ground, gasping for breath and crying.

Edward heard her come through the doors and walked slowly towards her, his eyes narrowed.

" I thought you were told to STAY in your damn room?!" He yelled as he yanked her by the elbow. Her face inches away from his. She stared in horror as his lips went back into a sneer.

" Answer me you forsaken cunt!" He screamed in her face. She should have known better! It was the maid's feeding time. They couldn't control their blood-lust when it came. But they knew not to enter her room. And yet, she disobeyed him! How dare she! The girl should be punished for such stupid actions.

Winry yelped in pain as the burning sensation in her side returned. She felt the thick liquid ooz down her skin. Edward's eyes widened as he could see the beautiful dark red color drip from her. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin up, breathing in its delicious smell.

"Please Master...Please..." Winry begged as tears poured from her eyes.

Edward opened his eyes slightly and looked back at her pleading face. He sighed and ignored his thirst, picking her up gently and laying her down on a couch near the fireplace.

"Why didn't you listen to me..."

" I'm sorry...I..just wanted to see you." She said, tracing the pattern on the couch with her fingers.

" Winry I can give you the supplies to clean yourself up...but I can't do it for you..."

" Why?" She asked.

He looked away from her with shame written on his face.

" Oh..." Winry said understanding what he meant. What a stupid question to ask a vampire...

" Stay right here, and don't move from there. I'll return soon.." He said as he left through the doors.

Winry sighed and closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the slash on her side the was oozing with blood. She tried to think of happy memories she had. But her mind would always drift back to Edward. No matter how hard she tried, his face would appear in her head.

"Urg...Quit..." Winry said to herself.

" Quit what? "

Winry gasped, he came to her side in seconds, staring at her with curisosity.

" Nothing..."

He stared at her for a moment then dropped the supplies on her stomach and walked off towards a chair. Keeping his distance from her.

She picked up the long bandaging and the knife. Realizing that she would need to cut her nightgown open to get to her wound. Her face was immediately flushed with a red tint. She looked over at Edward. He raised his eyebrow at her, her blush becoming darker as she quickly turned back to the night gown. She took the knife and put it to the chest line of the dress. She pulled the blade down, cutting through the gown and exposing her stomach. Thank God she decided to keep her bra on. She heard a snicker and turned towards Edward. His face held amusement.

" Pervert.." Winry mumbled.

" Oh hardly Winry..but what do you want me to do? Your exposing yourself not me." He said with a chuckle.

Winry glared at him, and turned back to her gown once again. She arched her back a little, wrapping the bandage around her.

" And if I do remember, you were the one who violently forced your blood down my throat with your own tongue...so if you would like to think ME as the pervert...when you-"

" I GET IT!"

Winry exhaled slowly, narrowing her eyes as she sat up. The pain was unbearable! But at the moment, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was strike him across the face so very hard. She lifted herself from the couch, gripping at her side. Slowly walking over to him. His face still held the amusement as he watched her.

Winry raised her hand to slap him but he caught her arm and stood up, towering over her. She gasped and tried to release her wrist from his grasp. He harshly kissed her lips, cutting her lip with his fang. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go. He could taste her sweet virgin blood. He felt it run down his throat. Winry stopped struggling as he pulled away from her. Her breaths were uneven as she stared into his eyes.

" Edward..." Winry said as she stared at his perfect lips. She felt so light headed.

Winry leaned back into him. Pressing her soft lips against his. She wrapped her arms around him. Edward lifted her up and layed her down on the couch.

" Winry stop..."

"Why? " Winry asked, her arms still around him.

" Because I don't want to hurt you..." He said looking away ashamed.

" You won't Edward, I trust you. "

" It's not like that Winry...your blood is in me right now, and its driving me insane. I could kill you so easily, your so delicate. "

Winry unwrapped her arms around him and let them drop to her sides. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

" I don't think you will hurt me.." She whispered. Raisng her hands to her arms, pulling him closer.

" Winry...Please.." He pleaded as he dragged his lips slowly down her neck to her collarbone.

" Edward..." She said arching her back, pressing herself to him.

" Urg...No Winry! " He said grabbing her shoulders.

He jumped off of the couch and walked quickily out of the room.

" Ed..." Winry said softly. Still looking at the doors he passed through. Waiting for him to come walking back in them...

Yes this chapter was utterly short i am very sorry. I tried to update as soon as I could. Im sorry!


	9. Love

Okay so here is the newest chapter of my vampire story. i think im going to make it a littttttle more bloody. So dont think me as insane, its just, I'm trying to look at all the angles of what vampire love would be like. So please do understand. Thank you very much and I appreciate all the reviews that I have been getting. Thank you so very much. Enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward stormed through the hall. Knocking down everything in his path.

"MARADETH!" He screamed.

She came running towards him. Blood dripping from her mouth.

" Yes my Lord?"

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her forward.

" Did I not say to make sure she stayed inside her room?!"

" My Master...I didnt know she was out of her room! please forgive me!"

His eyes narrowed as his grip on her became tighter.

You worthless little whore...you fucking cun-"

"EDWARD!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Winry standing there, tears ready at any time to pour from her eyes.

" Let her go..."

" You will hold your tongue or I shall hold it for you Winry." He hissed.

"It's not her fault! She didn't do anything wrong! I left my room on my own decision. No one forced me! " Winry yelled at him.

Clearly he was not at all letting go of his grip on her. He dug his nails into her pearly white skin. She hissed at him. Baring her fangs.

" Edward stop!"

" You shall not speak Winry! "

Winry stared at him in horror. The tears falling from her eyes.

" I hate you...you're a monster..I wish you would kill me! I wish I was back at home! I never want to see you again. I HATE you! " She screamed at him, running off down the hall.

His eyes widened with astonishment. Did she mean it? Did she really hate him? She was right...He was a monster...He could feel his dead heart being crushed from her words.

His grip on Maradeth loosened and let her drop to the ground. She slowly stood up, watching him.

" Should I go after her My Lord?"

" No...I will, Forgive me Maradeth, I let my anger take control of me..."

" All is forgiven Master.." She said bowing.

He nodded at her and walked off gracefully. Following her scent. Only a few steps away from her door he could hear he heart beat with full speed. The blood flowing in and out of it, running through her precious veins. He knocked softly on the door.

" Winry...Unlock the door..."

" Go To Hell Edward!" She shouted from the other side.

" Winry I must admit I am not one with patience..."

"Fuck Off!"

He sighed as he got a hold of her door. Quickly breaking the lock open. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

" Now Now Winry...let's act appropriate for your Master..." He said calmly.

" Get away from me..."

He walked towards her and stared down at her. His golden eyes meeting with her ocean blue ones.

" Why do you keep me alive? Kill me..." She said, ripping her nightgown so that it would expose her right shoulder. She looked away and shut her eyes.

" Go ahead.." Winry said.

Edward leaned down and softly pulled his lips up her shoulder. Sending shivers up her spine. As he got to her neck, he pressed him lips gently to her skin, and stepped away from her.

" Why..." Winry said tears still pouring from her eyes. " Why won't you kill me!" She said grabbing his arm, holding it tightly.

" Winry...Calm yourself..."

" Tell ME Edward!"

" Winry...I'm not repeating myself." Edward said slightly annoyed.

" WHY WONT YOU KILL ME!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she found herself pinned down. She looked up and saw two golden eyes glaring at her.

"I will not kill you Winry..."

" Why!? Is it because you like to me in pain? Or do you want to torture me for the rest of my life? Am I just a trophy to keep? Is that it? " Winry said as she pushed him off of her. She turned her back towards him and layed down. Letting the tears hit her pillow.

He sighed deeply and softly crept back onto her bed. He wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her body to him.

" Winry...I can't kill you..." he said softly.

" Why?"Winry said just as soft.

He hesitated.

"I'm in love with you Winry. I thought I never would, especially not with a human, but I have Winry...I have deeply..."

Winry said nothing. What could she say? She felt speechless.

He slowly started to get up from the bed, feeling the moment being too tense, slowly retreating. He felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist holding him back.

" Stay...with me tonight? " Winry said softly. Looking away from him.

He turned around and faced her. Her cheeks had gone from pearly white to pinkish.

"Please?" She begged looking up at him.

He nodded his head slowly with approval, and layed down beside her. Keeping his distance away from her.

Winry shyly moved closer to him, taking his arm around her waist. She could feel her face heat up even more than it was before.

Slowly..she slipped into unconciousness.

"_I'm in love with you Winry..."_

00000000000000000000000

Okay so that ends that...you see..this chapter was originally longer...but it got wiped out clean the first time. Which angered me quite a bit. So i tried to write it again from what I remembered. Im sorry for it being so short. Even though it wasnt suppose to be!! URG! Anyways thanks for readng. reviews are welcomed.


	10. Seductive Ways

Winry opened her eyes slowly. She sat up reluctantly. She noticed that her surroundings were still dark.

"What time is it...?" She said to herself sleepily.

"It's 2:00 in the morning."

Winry gasped as she heard his voice. He chuckled at her reflexes.

" Forget I was here?" He asked amused.

" No..." Winry said slightly annoyed.

He chuckled at her again.

" Obstinate...aren't we?" He said with a smirk.

Winry layed back down, facing away from him. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, but she didn't feel like it was alright to sleep quite yet.

" I am not..." She whispered with a small smile forming on her lips.

" Yes you are.." He whispered back. Gently sliding his fingers down her neck and shoulder. She shivered slightly, and turned on her other side. Facing him.

"You are just as stubborn."

" But not as much as you Winry."

Winry stopped smiling as she heard the bloody curdling scream. She rose from her bed and extended one arm towards the door. Terrified.

" I don't want her to die.." Winry said horror struck.

" Winry...the maids need to feed..."

Winry rushed to his side as fast as she could.

"Please Edward! Please don't let them kill her..."

"Winry..."

"Please Edward!"

"Winry she is most likely being drained as we speak, there is nothing I can do. You know our lifestyle, it's the only way to survive. "

Winry layed back down, her eyes blinking back tears.

" I know it's hard for you Winry, and if there was another way to feed, I promise you I would, but there isn't. " He said taking her in his arms her setting her back in the bed.

" Edward don't leave yet."

" Winry haven't I been here long enough.?" He chuckled.

" Please?"

He smiled at her.

"Sorry Winry...but I think it's best for me to go and check on the maids. Knowing some of them, they like to fight over the blood types." He said laughing.

He turned around and started walking to the door. Winry rolled her eyes and stood up from bed. She caught him by the wrist.

" Edward..." Winry whispered.

He turned to her face her. He was so close she could feel his breaths on her face.

" Stay with me Ed.." She said pulling him back to the bed.

He gave her a crooked smile that made her want to melt.

" Please?" Winry said as she sat down on the bed, still pulling him to her. The slit of her nightgown showing her leg. Winry pulled him to her harder. He crawled on top of her, smirking.

" Stay here with me tonight.." Winry said putting a hand to caress the left side of his face.

" Your being rather seductive, don't you think?" He said.

" I could play better if you wanted me to.." Winry said, bending her right leg.

Edward bent down to her neck, slowly dragging his lips down. His right hand tracing up her thigh, running it up her side.

Winry arched her back with pleasure. She could feel herself getting hot. Wanting more and more every minute.

" You're enjoying this.." He said kissing her neck softly. " I can feel the heat rise to your skin, I can hear your heart beat the blood, running fast through your veins..." He said kissing her neck again. " And being a vampire, I know how to make you humans be completely fogged with pleasure, that you wouldn't know you were dying till your last breath. " He moved his lips and kissed her jaw line.

Winry tried sitting up but was pushed back down. He took her sweet lips with his own. Winry wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She pressed herself up against him hard.

" Careful Love...we wouldn't want to lose too much control now would we.." He said smirking.

He began trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned loudly.

" Edward Take Me..." She pushed herself up against him again. " Take me now, now now now! " She could feel the burning sensation in her stomach becoming too much to handle.

He laughed darkly.

" My, my Winry, for a virgin you are quite uncontrollable. "

" Edward...Do it.." She moaned. Her blood boiling beneath her.

" No Winry..."

Winry narrowed her eyes at him. She flipped them over so that she was on top. Her legs on either side of him. She undid the ribbon to her nightgown from the front. Pulling it off of her.

Edward stared at her beautiful pale skin. Her black lace bra and skimpy underwear wonderful for her figure. He smirked at her.

He reached his hands up to her sides, sliding them down to her hips. Then pushed her down again. He slowly started to get off the bed laughing.

" The maids Winry." He reminded her.

She quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the door, blocking his way.

" Your quite stubborn." Edward said smirking.

" Your not going to leave me in the middle of this Edward.."

He walked up to her, pressing his body up against hers.

His left hand playing with the rim of her underwear. Twisting it in his fingers.

" We'll have to play another time Miss Winry."

Winry wrapped her arms around him kissing him viciously.

"Win-ry.." Edward said between kisses.

" Take Me Edward..Please.."

" I think it's time for you to go back to sleep Winry. I'll have Maradeth bring you a new nightgown. "

She kissed him again. He pulled away and swept her off her feet.

" Go to sleep Winry. I'll see you in the evening. "

" Your impossible!"

" Sleep Well Winry. " He said while closing her door.

Winry sighed and pulled the covers over her. Sleep already taking over her form. Finally her eyelids shut and she fell asleep..

_" I love you Winry..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000

That is the end of this chapter. I think it was okay. But I dont know. But anyways review!


	11. Brother

Slowly opening her eyes, she found her surroundings still rather dark. It had to have been 6 in the morning at the very least. Winry climbed out of her bed slowly. She slipped her nightgown back over her and put the white silky robe on. From the events that had happened earlier she would rather not remember.

" I can't believe I acted like such an animal! Pressing myself to him as if I were some slut...Damn't.." Winry said softly to herself.

She opened her door, peering out slightly. Then taking a run for it to the library.

"_ I can't believe Im going to apologize! What is wrong with me! This can't be happening...I still need to find a way home...I can't get into such things like this..."_ She thought as she stopped to a walking pace, seeing the doors were very near to her.

But as she opened the door, she felt the cool breeze of the air hit her face. She squinted through the darkness looking for any site of movement. She heard the door close behind her. She banged on it furiously, starting to panick.

" Edward! "

She heard no sweet voice...nothing...

"Someone let me in! Maradeth!"

" He's not going to answer you know..."

Winry gasped as she turned around. She saw a vampire with short dark brown hair and a dark blue cloak resting on his shoulders. Behind him, was Edward, with the same crooked smile plastered to his face.

" Hello Miss Winry, I'm Alphonse, Edward's brother. " He said with a bow. Though his smile was sweet, his fangs told otherwise.

" Winry this is my younger brother, he will be staying with us for a while...and do me a favor and behave yourself hm?" He said as he patted her head, passing her. She growled at him.

" Oh my deepest apologies my oh-so-great master..." She mumbled.

Alphonse chuckled.

" Excuse her stubborness, but her beauty covers it up quite well. Without it...she would be a mean old hag. " Edward smirked.

Winry gasped with anger and walked quickly back to her room.

" You have quite a way with her brother...you could be a little nicer..."

" Alphonse...it's pathetic to be nice to your prey..."

" Prey? Hm..I didn't know you made it a habbit of keeping pray this long my dear brother." Alphonse said with a chuckle.

Edward smiled at him.

" Too true Al..."

" So do you plan to make her a maid...or what? Why waste such beauty? Her blood does smell irresistible though..."

" No...she won't be a maid, I plan to take her as mine. "

" Does she know about you Edward? "

Edward frowned...

"I'm afraid she doesn't...but that's not something to worry about now. Do you have all the routes where he's been?"

" Yes...I've sent out vampires where ever his scent went. But we haven't been able to track him down..."

" Where was he last?"

" Close around here..." Alphonse replied.

Edward scowled.

" Make yourself at home..I'll be with Winry..." Edward said walking off.

00000000000000000000000

Winry had slipped on a dark red victorian dress and was brushing her hair. She hadn't taken Edward's rude comment to heart but it did hurt a little. But nothing that made her angry for too long.

She heard the door open and she sighed.

" The least you could do is knock..." Winry said.

" The least you could do is show a little respect."

" Fine, My dearest apologies for last night, I can assure you that is not like me at all. " Winry said with a scowl on her face.

" Winry listen to me, I don't want you going out in the courtyards anymore..." Edward said seriously.

Winry gave hima confused look, standing up from her seat and walking over to him. She looked up into his golden eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Winry asked concerned.

Edward's features softened slightly.

" It's nothing for you to be concerned about. Just do as I tell you without being stubborn for once." He replied with a small smile. He put his hand under her chin, kissing her softly.

" Promise Me.."

" I promise.."

He smiled at her.

" If you need me I'll be in the library with Alphonse. If you need anything Maradeth will be close by. "

Winry nodded her head, her eyes shifting to the floor.

" Winry...you better not disobey me..."

" I know I won't...Don't worry.." She said, smiling at him.

Edward sighed and left her room, walking down the hall.

"_If only you knew..."_

00000000000000000000000000000

ya i know this chapter sucked but oh well. Im tired...sorry. -.- review?


	12. Lucifer

okay so here it is...the NEXT chapter!! GASP! haha, but yes this is it...the story is coming to an end soon...I'm deciding to do a sequel or not...you tell me what I should do..AFTER i finish doing the entire story...or if you want you could just say your opinion now too I guess. Anyways enjoy!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As days went by, Winry learned to get used to her new home. Knowing that she wouldn't be going to her old home. She did miss her friends dearly, but there was nothing she could do about it. She KNEW her entire career was down the drain, what else could she expect? She hadn't shown up for work for 2 weeks now! But there was nothing she could do about it...she knew she wasn't leaving.

She laughed as she made a sprint for it down the hall, carrying Alphonse's book in her arms. Winry could hear him laughing as well. She gasped as she felt the book being snatched from her arms. She stopped and steadied her breathing the best she could.

" Thats...not...fair!" She said between breaths.

Alphonse chuckled "Well maybe you shouldn't take things to get attention..."

" I got bored...I needed to make your life harder anyways..."

" He's dead he doesn't have a life...and if your bored go read little _child_..." Edward said as he walked past them.

" Well remember? You don't let **me..._ go outside!"_**

" It's better this way, quit arguing about it."

" Don't worry Winry, Edward has always been the type that is serious. He actually used to have some humor in him, just not so much anymore..." Alphonse whispered.

" It's pointless to whisper brother...I can hear you." Edward yelled rounding the corner.

Al chuckled. " Well Winry...it IS almost night time. You should be heading back to your room."

" I really can't stand being locked in their all the time you know..."

" Then if you would rather stay out walking the halls while blood bursts from humans then you may. "

Winry's face went pale as soon as she heard the word blood.

" Good night Alphonse..." She said walking off.

" Good night Miss Winry." He said with a sarcastic bow and walked towards the direction Edward went.

0000000000000000000000

Winry woke up with the blankets twisted up with her. She could feel the sweat on her forehead as she wiped it. Another nightmare about another vampire. Obvious...

She stood up from her bed, yanking her nightgown down as she straightened herself out.

"_Winry..."_

She stopped moving, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"_Come outside with me...Winry...Come to me..."_

"Edward?"

"_Yesss...Come and meet me in the courtyards..."_

Winry quickly left the her room, sneaking past Maradeth and other maids. She could feel the end of her nightgown dragging on the floor fromm behind her. As she came to the big black doors she stopped. Looking at the strange carved demons and dying people on it. It was quite disturbing.

Winry took the handle and pulled the door open. She looked at the surrounding snow covered statues. She felt the snowflakes melt into her hair as she took a few steps away from the door.

" Edward?"

_"Over here Winry..."_

Winry looked around, grabbing at her dress in panic.

" Edward this isn't funny..." She said scared.

She felt arms snake themselves around her waist.

" What do you want? I'm freezing...can we go back inside? "

"_That won't be happening at all my dear Winry..."_

As Winry was about to ask what he was talking about, she felt herself being hit across the face so hard. She struggled keeping her eyes open, but found them closing. Causing nothing but darkness to cover her world.

" Put her down Lucifer..."

He turned around with an unconscious Winry in his arms.

"_Why hello Maradeth...what a pleasant night, isn't it?"_

" Master Edward won't be pleased..."

Maradeth stared at the this completely flawless beauty, yet disgusting monster at the same time. His skin as white as the moon's light, long black hair flooding his down his shoulders. His fangs pointing out of his mouth as he smirked. His beautiful silver eyes piercing through the darkness.

" What do you need of her?"

" _She isn't as normal as she appears, you should have known from her beauty that she was the one. The one every ruler has been looking for. But they never thought of her as a human, but a strong, powerful vampire. Fools..."_

_"_But...how is she a descendant of his blood?! It's impossible!" Maradeth hissed.

"_ Don't you pay attention? Thousands of years ago..The real true Dracula was in love with a human as well...but she refused to love a monster. So he raped her, then made her spend eternal torture with him. But soon the villagers found out and had him killed, causing his immortal soul to be trapped forever here till the day the last baby of his descendance came, and her blood being shed on his tomb, raising him back from his caged ruins and killing her himself to let him live forever."_

Maradeth bared her fangs at him.

Lucifer smirked. But all of a sudden he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his gut, he dropped Winry to the snowy ground.

" You disgust me you filthy piece of ash from hell..." Edward said. " You're not taking her anywhere..."

Lucifer laughed at him.

_" What's this? Love? For a Human? Oh my...I suppose that will turn out just like Dracula's did..."_

" Shut your mouth!" Edward yelled, launching himself at him, but Lucifer's reflexes were too fast. He picked Winry up and disappeared out of sight.

" Winry...WINRY!" Edward screamed to the night..

He smashed a statue to bits as Maradeth stood in horror.

" I'll find you...I'll rip your own throat out you bastard..."

" Master...shall I get your brother?"

" No...I can do this myself..."

Edward said running into the woods.

"_I'm coming for you Winry..."_

000000000000000000000

okay that ended that...was it okay? I have a great plot set out...So i can't wait! . Thanks for reading and...REVIEW!!


	13. Bloodline

Lucifer dropped Winry down on to the cold hard ground. She let out a sob as blood and tears mixed together. She crawled away from him. Horror written on her face.

_"Now should I break your legs so you don't escape? Or not?"_

_" _You're sick..." Winry said.

_" Now now...we can't have you looking like cunt off the streets. Let's get you fixed up shall we?"_

Winry felt herself being lifted from the ground once more and placed on a chair.

"_Clean your face up.."_ He said throwing a wet cloth onto her lap.

Winry started to wipe the blood and dirt off as she was told. As soon as her face was all clean, she tried to stop crying, but found it impossible.

Lucifer took her hand and led her to a well lit room. The walls were covered in blood stains with wooden panels as the floor. Many women's bodies hung on the walls. It was some kind of satanic sanctuary. Winry could feel the hairs on her neck rise.

"_Why are you crying? You should be honored to be the chosen one for this..."_

_"_Fuck you...you sick bastard..."

"_It will only be a little sting...I promise just one small cut on your wrist and that's it...until he comes to kill you."_

" Edward will come and get me!"

"_That's if he doesn't drain you himself when he gets here...do you honestly think he will be able to stand your blood bursting from your wrist so easily? But don't worry, he'll be dead before he can touch you..."_

_" _Why are you doing this...What good will it do to bring back the devil?"

Lucifer glared at the floor, digging his nails into his palms, blood dripping from his fist.

"_You are a descendant of his blood line. With your blood I can bring Satan back. He promised me, the day he rose...that I would have something that belonged to me back..._

Winry slowly got up, keeping her gaze on his face. She walked toward him cautiously, he still was looking at the ground, looking deep in thought. His eyebrows were arched and his eyes were in slits. He snarled as he let his black hair fall over his eyes.

" What did you lose?" Winry asked.

He lifted his gaze to hers. His eyes full of hate and sorrow.

_"Before I became what I am today...I was in love with a woman.._ _Her name was Elena...She was beautiful...There was something about her, something so haunting. Every male had asked for her hand in marriage, and her father would always give them his blessings...but she would always refuse. As I watched her walk in the forest one day, she was attacked by a man. As much as I tried to keep her safe, I ran to her and killed him. That's when she first saw me, back then my name was Lewis...and ever since that, we began to spend every day together. Soon she told me she loved me...but our love wasn't approved by her father..." _

He paused, looking as if he was thinking hard on the next part.

" What happened? "

Lucifer turned his gaze back to the floor.

_"One day as Elena and I went for a walk, we stopped to take a rest by the gates of the Bathory home. Rumors had gone around that she was taking young women and draining their blood and bathing in it. But we didn't believe such myths. But as we laughed at the rumor. Soldiers came from out of the forest, sent by Elena's father to come and kill me. He never could stand the thought of Elena and I together, and wanted rid of me. As a soldier pointed his sword at me, ready to pierce my heart, she stepped infront of me, taking the sword into her delicate skin before me. I heard her gasp as the pain shot through her body. Blood poured from her wound quickly...and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

_--Lucifers flashback-_

_"ELENA!" _

_He caught her in his arms as she began to fall. Her eyes were beginning to close as she looked up at him. She gave him a small smile, lifting her hand to his face._

_" Run my love...run..." _

_Blood dripped from her chin as she let out her last breath. Her eyes closing gently._

_" Elena..." Tears escaped from his eyes as anger and revenge rushed through his veins._

_" You bastards.." He got up from the ground...walking fast towards the soldiers. Their swords pointed towards him, but their eyes stayed glued to his fangs_

_He grabbed one of them by the neck, pushing his thumb into it hard. Blood spilled from the man's throat, he gasped for air. He dropped him and grabbed another soldier, pushing his eyes in with his thumbs and popping them out. The man screamed with pain. Lewis took his knife and shoved it into the soldiers skull. The other two soldiers tried to run away, but Lewis caught up to them, grabbing one of them and breaking his neck. But the other soldier came from behind him and pierced right through his ribs. Lewis growled in pain. He turned around and stabbed him between the eyes. As he turned around he felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a sword digging into his flesh. He gasped as he coffed up blood._

_" If my men and I die...you will too..." the soldier on the ground managed to gasp._

_Lewis turned around and pulled the sword out of him, and stuck it into the man's throat. Blood splattered onto his face, he licked his lips and could taste the salt and rust to it. _

_" Elena.." He murmured as he llimped over to her lifeless body. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he brushed them away. With a groan of pain he lifted her up into his arms and headed towards the Bathory Castle..._

_--End of flash back--_

Winry listened as he murmured his thoughts aloud. As if he had forgotten she was there. When he stopped talking, her curiosity got the better of her.

" What happened when you entered the Bathory Castle?"

Lucifer looked up at her with glaring eyes, peircing right through her. She was frightened, but she needed to know.

"_As i entered the home, a woman that was of great beauty came out. Her name was Elizabeth Bathory. She had a terrifying side to her. As she led me into the castle she explained that her sorcerers had had visions of me. That the Devil wished to grant me a deal._

_--Flashback_

_" He requests for you to serve under him for the rest of your immortal life, and for it, he will give you back Elena." Elizabeth said as she slicked back her raven hair. _

_" And what do you have to do with this? I hear you are the one that bathes in the blood of young girls. Why not take Elena too? Why help?" He said as he followed her down the dark narrow hallways liit by the moonlight._

_She laughed at his words._

_" Yes...I have done plenty of my sins in the past. And he is proud of me, but the Devil wants you now, not me. I have done my work, and I shall continue it, but now its time for you to help as well. "_

_End of flashback.._

_" She lead me into this room with one large table, made from the bones of the young girls. I was told to lay Elena down there. And I did...Elizabeth slit her wrists and walked over to this symbol on the floor and stood in the middle of it. Letting her blood flow onto it, outlining it. From her blood emerged a body, and a man stood there...He gave me a sly smile and walked over to Elena..._

_Flashback--_

_" My my...what a pretty girl gone to waste...never even got to fuck her did you?" He laughed._

_" What exactly is your deal? "_

_" Awfully impatient now...well then I'll just make this simple..." _

_The Devil pressed a hand to Elena's white face and flames engulfed her._

_" No!" Lewis yelled as he jumped for her. But as he reached the table...she was gone."_

_" Behave, she has been taken to my home, and kept there till our deal is done with. Now listen closely...You become immortal and feed off of other souls, which you will hand over to me, this will only be the time you will wait..."_

_" Wait for what? " Lewis said glaring at him wtih hateful eyes._

_" Wait for the one to be born. She is of my bloodline, and must be killed, in order to bring me back for good. You will know who she is, because she will be the one to taint the heart of my right hand who will betrayed me. You will rest on my left till then, he can not be killed because if so, it will be harder to find her...and you will be killed in return. She will be beautiful, but do not let her trick you, her heart may be good, but she is still of my blood..."_

_" And how do I become immortal?"_

_The Devil laughed wickedly and walked over to him. He grabbed his neck and bit his fangs into Lewi's neck deep. The pain was unbearable. Lewis tried to push him away, but his fangs only sank deeper into his skin. Blood flowed and dripped from his neck. Finally he pulled away licking his lips hungrily._

_" You will not be Lewis anymore, as my right hand, you will take one of my many names, as Lucifer. I shall return as soon as you spill oe drop of her blood onto this same symbol. Remember this moment forever newborn. Remember..."_

_End of Flashback._

Winry backed away horrified. How could she be the one? Of he who has many names...bloodline? No...it wasnt possible...It couldn't have been...

"_You're afraid... can sense your fear...as it creeps up your spine. I can...hear your heart beat rapidly. Your blood smells of so much more than a regular human, so tempting...I could kill you now...if only...if only..."_

_" If only I was not the one_

_--_

I know its been forever since i have last updated and i am VERY sorry!! But its just lots of exams are coming up again and Im trying to take every second to study for them. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. Anyways review!!


	14. Elena

I'm back!! I know it''s been a long time since I wrote another chapter and all, but now I have a little more time since it's summer vacation. I'm not in a hurry to finish this story because I have many ideas for it. Anyways, I WILL be making a sequel. The story will be making a huge turn and most likely leave you stunned on what I've decided. But because of the ending for this story, I will be making the Sequel for it. I haven't decided the name for the it yet, but it will come with time. I will think more of it when I actually start the sequel. Anyways this is a short chapter but I thought I left it off at a good spot. Anyways I hope you enjoy. R&R

000000000000000000000000000

Edward dug his nails into his fleshy palms, leaving marks. He growled under his breath as he looked around. The statues were covered with snow, the ground as well, a slight breeze could be heard, but he knew that nothing here at the time, was peaceful.

" I'm going after him." Edward said slowly.

" Master, you musn't go by yourself, you know what power lies in him. He is too strong for you now..." Maradeth replied.

" I may not be stronger then him now, but I will get her back safely. "

" And how will you do that without getting yourself killed? "

" My safety doesn't concern me."

" He is part of the Devil...he will destroy you! You do not have that power you once had...Lucifer WILL defeat you in a battle now Edward..."

Edward swiftly turned and grabbed her by her throat, squuezing her air way tightly. He bared his fangs at her and hissed.

" I may be the right hand of the Devil anymore...but she is mine...her blood is mine...and I refuse to let a disgusting pitiful creature like Lucifier take her to him! "

" Edward! Let her go!" Alphonse yelled from the doorway. He walked to his brother.

Edward dropped her to the ground, pulling his arm back to him and looking at his palm. He closed his hand into a fist slowly.

" Alphonse..."

" I'm coming with you."

" No, this is my responsibility..."

" Brother don't be obstinate, you need my help. " Alphonse said with a stern look.

Edward slowly lookedto his brother to meet his gaze.

" I need blood..."

" I'll go get you some Master..." Maradeth said rubbing her neck gently.

" No... will go into the town and get it myself, I will need as much as possible..."

" You can't just go and kill innocent people. "Alphonse replied.

" Oh but I have every right, no one is innocent. Every single drop of blood in that town belongs to us, female or male...child or adult... I don't care... I need blood and I will take any that I see..."

Edward ran towards the direction of the town, leaving behind a stunned Alphonse.

"_ Lucifer..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Winry hit the ground hard and could feel pain reach every part of her body.

"_ Everyone dies...just except your death..." _Lucifer said through his teeth. "_ Your mother excepted her death...can't you do the same?"_

Winry looked at him him bewildered.

" You...killed her?"

"_Now why would I waste such strength to go after your mother? Can you not think of who it was...? Or...maybe you do know, you just refuse to let yourself believe it..."_

Winry closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

" Shut up..."

"_ You know its true...you and I both know it was him. "_

_"_ Your lying to me..." Winry said as she got up slowly. Her once white dress was not being covered in blood and dirt once again.

" _You only wish I was..."_

_" _Lucifer..." Winry said softly, as a tear slowly fell from her cheek. " Why haven't you killed me yet...? "

"_ Be quiet...I don't give you permission to speak you cunt. "_

Winry saw a piece of shattered glass on the ground, she bent down and picked it up, putting it to her throat.

"_What are you doing..."_

She pushed it into her skin slightly, causing blood to drip down her neck.

"_Stop..."_

Winry pushed a little harder, wincing at the pain. Blood flowing easily down her neck.

" _Enough Elena! "_ Lucifer growled as he swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulling the blade away from her skin. He glared down at her.

Winry looked into his eyes, she could see the determination, the love, the hate, the pain, the anger, everything that was built up inside him for so long, was finally making a crack.

"_I look like her..."_

_0000000000000000000000000_

okay so this chapter was a little short but still, im trying to go a little slower with this story, builds up the suspense. you probably all hate me for that right? Haha, I'm sorry..but it does keep you wanting more, and thats my point. Anyways I am going to put pictures of what I picture Lucifer and The Devil to look like for this. I hope you enjoyed this "short" chapter and please review WITHOUT flames. thank you.


	15. The Gate

Okay so here is the next chapter. I got this one done earlier then I thought I would. It may not be long, but it does help explain a few things thats going on, and a little surprise twist to it. haha MUAHAHAHA!! anyways review without flames and enjoy. Thanks!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward walked down the dark streets of the town. A street light lighting the area here and there. He smelled the air for any blood near by. The first scent he caught was where he walked. His senses lead him to a house. He slowly and quietly entered, walking down the narrow hallway.

" A family..." He muttered as he saw two young boys asleep in a bedroom and the parents in the other room beside them.

He entered the children's room first, closing the door softly behind him. It had been so long since he had childrens blood. Theirs was usually the purest...and sweetest any vampire could taste. But many would consider it a sin to take away a child's life instead of an adult. He walked over to the youngest boy and bent down. He softly traed the blue vein in the boys neck, careful not to wake him.

" Daddy..." The boy murmured as he opened his eyes slightly.

Edward hushed the boy and gently pushed him back down.

" Im here...nothing will happen, it will all be over soon. It's only a dream...go back to sleep..."

The boy nodded his head and shut his eyes softly. His breathing was so quiet as it went back to its regular rhythm. Edward lowered his lips to the boys neck and slowly pierced the boys skin with his fangs. The young boy tried to sit up, but was only pushed back down. He opened his mouth to scream, but Edward's hand covered his mouth, and nose. He tried to wrestle free, but could not break from Edward's grasp. As Edward drained the boys body, he also suffocated him at the same time.

"_It's all for you my love..."_

When Edward felt no movement from the boy, he released him, looking down at his pale horrified face. Edward looked towards the other bed, but did not find the once older brother sleeping there. He smiled to himself and licked the blood from his lips. He walked out of the room and into the parents room, where he found the parents were not fast asleep like they should've been.

" Come out...Come out...I promise it will be quick, but only if you cooperate..."

Edward could hear the sniffles of a young boy in the closet. He smirked as he walked over slowly. He grasped the silver handle of the door and swung it open. Revealing a hysterical mother, grasping her child in her arms protectively. The husband gripping a gun in his shaking hands. Sweat dripped from his forehead.

Edward grabbed the husband by the neck and lifted him to his face.

" Usually I would pray for you mortal souls, but tonight is different...for years, this town has mocked me and treated me cruelly. Well I think its time I show you my kind of punishment for you..."

" What do you want from us!" The man shouted.

Edward dug his nails into the mans throat, causing blood to drip from the wounds. The child screamed as he saw the scene play out before his eyes.

"What I want is your blood." Edward said. He brought his other hand up to the mans neck and ripped his throat out. Blood splattered onto the wife and child. He could hear the screams as he licked his fingers clean of blood. Draining the mans body, he dropped it to the ground with his share.

" Your brother was better tasting, it was pure and innocent. Funny how I can taste those things, but never feel that kind of happiness..." Edward said looking over at the two frightened beings. Tears running down their faces. Edward smiled darkly as he walked over to them.

" _Winry..."_

000000000000000000000000000000

Lucifer glared at her with hatred. He walked over to Winry and hit her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"_You are nothing like her, she was pure, and all I can smell from you is him...he still has Satan's blood in him. You can smell it running through his dead heart. "_

_" _What are you talking about...Edward is a good vampire..."

Lucifer smiled darkly. "_So it may appear he is...for the time being that is...But back then he used to be the right hand of Satan. And I was the left. We were responisble for seducing and killing souls on this earth, joining the Devil's army or rotting in hell. Edward...is Dracula...the Devil will always be a part of him. Every dark and sexual thought that goes through his mind is part of the Devil, the need for blood, the need to kill, even the need for you.."_

_"_ Me..."

"_But of course, Edward and Dracula both yearn for you..."_

_"_ So your saying...that Edward is still part of the Devil?"

"_ Yes...he is the one who controls the gate...You see...Satan needs your blood to survive and live again, but without Edward...his other half of him, he cannot fully enter without him opening the gate from hell, to here."_

Winry's eyes widened. It was all set up...everything that had happened...was already planned...

"_They need me for Edward to open the gate..." _Winry thought.

" _I can hear your thoughts, and I can see that you were not expecting this...Yes...everything that has happened was planned to happen. Even your mother's death. But if Edward sees his love is about to have her throat slit, he won't refuse to open the gate at all..."_

Winry felt his hands take hold of her arms, dragging her towards a fountain full of dark blood.

"_This is the gate, you see the blood...it's all of the humans Edward has killed, and it reaches all the way down to hell. "_

Winry stared at it horrified.

" But it's rising..."

"_ Oh yes...it seems as though Edward is adding a few more to it...As soon as your blood hits the rest of this, then the gate is complete. You are the remaining bloodline of Satan...And the only way for him to come through, is by his own flesh and blood..."_

Winry screamed and yanked herself away from the disgust.

" No...please no..." Winry cried as she fell to her knees.

"_Then I finally will see you Elena...my love..."_

_000000000000000000000000000000_

DUN DUN DUN!! THE SUSPENSE!! MUAHAHAHA!! I know I have been making the chapters a lot shorter than usual, but it buils up the suspense and leaves you wanting more. So yes...I am being cruel and doing it purposely. Anyways thank you and please review WITHOUT the flames.


	16. Blood Tears

Okay, finally...the next chapter for Dracula. Sorry for the delay. My pc was all messed up, but I fixed it and I can continue! That's all that matters right? Anyways, thank you for waiting patiently and not killing me. Hope you enjoy

00000000000000000000000

Winry felt him grab her by the shoulders tightly.

"_Don't you see yet Winry? You're the key...you should be proud of this, not many people get this opportunity." _Lucifer said.

Winry stared at the ground, feeling her whole body go numb.

" Edward...he..."

"_What...you didn't honestly think he was a **good** vampire do you?"_ Lucifer scoffed. " _He is a fake, he isn't kind as he seems to be to you, he is a wretched creature just like the rest of us. He drains human blood the same as we do. Children...Women...Babies...Men..it doesnt matter. We need it to survive. Your lives are our energy source and we need you. You humans were always taught you were on top of the food chain...but really..your much lower than you think."_

_"_I know Edward is different...I won't let you lead me to think differently either."

"_Then you are blind." _

Winry struggled out of his grasp, but found it no use. He was much stronger than her.

"_ Loving someone is a waste of energy and life span, give it up, he used you, and he doesn't love you..."_

Winry knew the words couldn't be true, but they still hurt to hear. She felt the hot liquid fall slowly down her cheeks.

" I never said I loved him..." Winry said, glaring up at him.

Lucifer smiled with an evil escence. He took her wrist and stuck a finger in the middle of it, rubbing the main vein with pleasure. She tugged at her wrist, trying to free it from his grasp, but found it hopeless. She could feel him press his nail into her skin as she whimpered wth pain.

" Stop!" She begged, but he continued to push his nail further and further, till a tiny stream of blood flowed from her wrist. He lifted his nail up to his mouth to drip the few drops into his mouth. Only a tiny taste...that's all.

Winry shut her eyes and looked away from him, muffling her sobs.

" Get away from her you venonmous snake..."

Winry opened her eyes as they met Edward's...but there was something different about his eyes...a different emotion or something...

"_What has he done..." _She thought.

Lucifer pulled Winry to her feet as he stood, throwing her aside like a doll.

" _Edward...Edward...My, My. You've finally come. We've been waiting for you..."_

_" _I'm sorry to have taken to long...let's just say I had a few things to do before I got here.."

"_No matter, you're here now...and that's all that matters.."_ Lucifer grinned. He walked over to Winry, standing her up.

" _Is this...what you came for?" _He said, putting a hand to her hip, holding her tightly. Winry fought the tears back from her eyes, whimpering softly.

" Don't you dare touch her..."

"_Your upset about this?" _Lucifer took his other hand to cup a side of her face. " _To be able to touch her without bloodlust..." _He let his hand fall slowly down her neck, sliding down her side.

" Stop! " Edward growled, digging is nails into his palms.

"_You feel pathetic because a human...has taken your dead heart. And you feel weak because of it...because you love her."_

_"_That's enough..." Ed whispered, shutting his eyes with frustration. " I don't want to hear this..."

"_ But I knew you wouldn't tell her your past..fearing you would lose her, selfish isn't it? But I guess...being part of Satan, that is something to be proud of, pride is a deadly sin you know..." _

_"_ENOUGH!" Edward hissed. He began to walk towards him, eyes burning with hate. " Let Winry go..."

Lucifer laughed as if nothing was wrong and released his grip on her, shoving her to the side. Winry watched in horror as their blades clashed. She felts the cut all over her body begin to burn and ache...making her want to cry out in pain. She didn't know what to do..except watch helplessly...the only thing she could do.

" _She is your fate, and because you chose her, you're going to die..." _Lucifer slashed at him with great force. Missed. He grabbed his shoulder, digging his nails into it, Edward growled in pain. Pushing him back. "_Love only causes death you fool..." Lucifer hissed as Edward's sword sliced his shoulder._

_"_ She's mine Lucifer..." Edward wiped the blood from his cheek. Feeling it trickle down his face.

"_Edward...you just won't admit it to yourself. " _Lucifer said softly, glaring at him. He quickly thrusted his sword swiftly, knocking Edward's sword out of his hand. He grabbed him by the shoulder. "_ She doesn't love you back..." _He whispered. Lucifer, seeing this as a weakness, plunged his sword into Edward's stomach.

He fell to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. He turned his head towards Winry. Her eyes were wide with horror, a hand outstretched toward him.

"_You can never have her...she was never yours to keep..." _Lucifer whispered. He ripped the blade from his fleshy shoulder, letting him fal to the ground.

Winry stared at his once beautiful golden orbs, losing there color, as he slipped away.

" Edward...?" She said softly. " EDWARD! " Screaming she ran to him. Throwing herself on top of him.

" Edward..." She whispered his name softly, brushing away the bangs from his face.

" Win..ry..." Ed managed to say, blood spilling from his lips.

Winry gently pressed her lips to his.

" _I love you..."_

_0000000000000000_

okay that was a horrible spot to end it there, but I figured you all have been waiting and cant wait any longer right? Lol. hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed much )


	17. Never Trust The Devil

Okay the next chapter! Trust me this isnt anywhere near finish. But I guess it depends on how many reviews I get right? Anyways ejoy and review without the flames. Reviews with flames will be removed. thank you. and enjoy.

00000000000000000000000

Winry found herself being dragged away from Edward. She screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling to go back to him.

"_ENOUGH! Do you honestly think I would kill him?! He can't die you fool! How pathetic are you, your a worthless little whore..."_ Lucifer said outraged. He threw Winry by the side of the fountain, hitting her head on the black stone. She moaned in pain, holding back her tears, she could feel blood trickle down her forehead. She wiped it away furiously.

"_Oh Edward...look at me." _Lucifer said. He put a knife to Winry's throat, pushing the blade into her skin, causing her to wince in pain.

Edward's eyes widened. " No...Lucifer don't...st-" Edward grabbed his side as he hissed in pain.

"_Open the gate, and I'll let her live...but if you choose not to cooperate...I'll slit her throat and let you watch her blood run from her body, then she will only be a lifeless doll and nothing else. " _

Edward clenched his teeth together in anger.

"_I'm waiting..." _Lucifer said calmly, with a smile forming on his lips. He pressed the blade into her throat more, causing a drop of blood to slide down her neck.

Edward glanced at Winry, she stared back at him. Her eyes were telling him no, but he couldn't let her die...

"Tatã de tot rãu...  
stãpânul pe mine...  
mine iau sufletele pentru pe dvs...  
mele sanguine este numai pentru pe dvs...  
poarta deschisã de pãcat...  
unde suflete sã sufere înãuntru..."

_(Father of all evil,  
Master of me.  
I take souls for thee.  
My bloodshed is only for thee.  
Open gate of sin,  
Where souls suffer within.)_

Winry felt shivers go up her spine as everything went black.

" Ed..." She whispered afraid. She looked around for any light, but found none. Desperately she called out his name again. She felt the blade was gone from her throat, but pressure on her wrist.

"_And thy blood is shed for you only Satan..." _Lucifer said as he dug the blade into Winry's wrist. She screamed, knowing of she tried to ecape it would only hurt more. She could hear her blood hit the surface of the foul blood in the fountain. He let her go and she ran from him, anywhere else, even in the dark, as long as she was away. She fell on her knees beside Edward. The lights flickering on and off..

" Edward, Edward come on...we have to get out of here! " Winry whispered hysterically. " Edward! "

He slowly turned his gaze to her, she gasped and fell backwards. She stared at the...monster infront of her. His once golden eyes, were now black as coal.

" Ed..." She whispered. He hissed at her. Winry stared at his fangs, they looked longer...and sharper than ever. She felt so afraid, and so helpless.

"_By opening the gate, his true side is breaking through. Satan's blood. " _Lucifer said. "_At last...my master.."_

Edward lifted himself from the ground and walked slowly over to the fountain. The blood started to overflow from it, falling down the steps in little waterfalls.

From the blood, a body rose from it, stepping out from the rim of the fountain. His eyes rolled back, every tooth sharper than a knife. Blood dripped from him as he stared towards Winry.

" I knew you were always a weak follower...I admit that I am very displeased with you Edward, but without you...I wouldn't be here...And as for you...Lucifer..."

"_Satan...I have fulfilled your request and ask for your side of the bargain. Please my Master..." _

Satan's smile showed every pointed tooth in his mouth, sharp and disturbing. " That's right..you wanted your beloved back...but why should I give you her when you took his away?" He said, pointing at Edward. " He won't ever get to see Winry again...what gives you a right to see Elena?"

"_What are you talking about...We had a deal!" _Lucifer yelled, drawing blood from his lips as he dug his fangs into them furiously.

" You are my servant...nothing more, did you forget who you made a deal with in the first place? I refuse to grant you any happiness..you sold your soul to me, now that your job is done...you shall go back to the firey pits of hell...where I will rip out your insides and the will be served on a blood platter for me..." Satan thrusted his hand through Lucifer body, Twisting and turning his organs as Lucifer screamed in pain.

Winry gasped in horror as she watched the scene play out before her. She crawled over to Edward, trying to go unnoticed...which she found completely stupid...Satan WAS the Devil after all...

" Edward...Come on, we have to get out of here! Edward!" She whispered hysterically. He said nothing, he continued to stay in his position. Awaiting orders from the Devil.

Lucifer fell to his knees, choking on blood as it poured from his wound.

" Elena never belonged to you in the first place...she belonged to me...You see...she was sent to the earth by me, her creator. She was a demon from hell, a foul disgusting looking thing, turned into something beautiful to catch your eyes...All these years, working for me, you were too blind to see that you were only a part of my plan. I knew you would love her...just like I knew he would love my dearest Winry...your both fools. She never did love you, she was only a demon stuck into a dollish form. And to think, all of your achievements, and your award is...hell...forever...pain, suffering, loneliness, destruction, your worse dreams will come alive over and over again. And the ride will never end.

"Never..."

000000000000000000000000

i know this chapter was short but im trying to leave cliffy's! I'm sorry! i feel terrible for doing that to all my readers...but it does make you want more right? Well I hope you liked it. Its twisted in a way, haha, wow, im mean. Reviews would be nice. NO fLAMES ARE ACCEPTED.

Thank you.


	18. Death

DUH DUH DUH DA!! The next chapter is up!! YAY!! Claps hands I hope you enjoy this, I think this was my favorite chapter I did. Haha, though most of you might disagree .. Anyways I hope you enjoy and review without flaming me!! Thanks

00000000000000000000

_" I don't believe you...your lying..." _Lucifer hissed at Satan.

" You only wish it. I know what your thinking. Your hoping to wake up and think this isn't real...but it is. This pain is real, and it will stay forever. There is no hope for you now. " He laughed wickedly.

Lucifer looked up to the ceiling, blood trickling from his lips. _" God...have mercy..."_

"MERCY?" Satan yelled, grabbing him by the hair. " You honestly think God will save you now? You've betrayed him remember? You sold your soul to me, now there is nothing that can change that. You are already dead. God may weep for you, but I will not. Your alone in this world and down below."

Winry's tears cascaded down her face, as she kept her whimpers quiet. " Edward come back, don't let him take you in like this..."

Muttering a curse softly, Lucifer was pulled into the fountain of blood. He screamed and fought to get loose from the grip of the lost souls. Their screams outranked him as they began to succeed.

" Feel the pain of those you killed, thy will depart from thee earth and into hell where you will stay, damnation forever." Satan whispered. He slowly turned to Edward and Winry. " Dracula...it has been a great amount of time since you were last able to come free. Now bring her to me..."

Winry screamed as Edward dug his nails into her skin, pulling her to him.

" Winry my dear, you've become quite the beauty, beauty is part of my nature though..."

" Oh really, I didn't think beauty was blood and eaten away flesh..." She remarked, disgusted. He laughed heartlessly.

" Winry I can give you anything you want...freedom, wealth, power, wisdom, knowledge...love, whatever your heart desires. All you have to do is one thing for me...thats it. I can not do this task...only you can..." Satan pushed the hair out of her face, causing unwelcomed shivers to crawl up her spine.

"And what would that be? "

" It's simple really...all you have to do is..." He held out a knife, the satanic symbol carved in the handle. " Kill Dracula...and the only way to kill Dracula...is to kill Edward."

" I won't do that..." Winry said, pushing the knife away. Tears came down harder as she thought of it. She couldn't...it was impossible for her. " Your the Devil right, well kill him yourself...you should have that ability to do so."

" I would, but I can not. You see...his bloodline is of great value, and because of it, I can not kill him, only someone with my blood, but with a pure heart... I can't have him stay any longer, his fate has come, he is no longer helpful to me. When he is dead, the rest of me shall return once again...I can feel Lucifer's blood running into my veins again. They are both no longer a use to me, so they must be killed. "

Winry looked down at the knife then to Edward. It wasn't him anymore. It felt like there was no other way. She took the knife out of Satan's hands. He grinned evily down at her.

" That's it Winry..." He said. " Kill him..."

" _I could never kill you..." _She thought, wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew what she had to do, it was the only way...

" Satan, Lucifer said you needed me...was it only to get Edward..."

" Your my blood, the only way I'm still here is because of you. You see, you really are a work of art. I made you so tempting to the male, I knew he would fall for you...your only an instrument from hell my child..."

"I see..." Winry said, a soft whimper escaped her mouth. She walked over to Edward slowly, leaning in to his ear. " I love you Edward...I'm going to free you from this now, don't forget me..." She whispered, kissing his cheek softly as she leaned away. Her back facing Satan, She lifted the blade above Edwards head.

"_God forgive me..."_ She thought, the blade coming down in one swift movement. She let out a gasp of terror. Slowly turning to face Satan, she glared at him. Blood dripped from her pink lips and down her chin.

" What have you done you fucking whore!" Satan screamed as he stared at the knife punctured into her heart. The white dress had rivers of blood flowing down it as she put all her strength into standing.

" If I die...then you die as well and return to hell..." She coughed up blood viciously. Satan reached to grab her but felt his limbs being pulled backwards.

" What...no..." He growled, souls from hell ripping at his limbs and taking parts back into hell. Blood splashed everywhere as they continued to rip away at him. He screamed and continued to reach for Winry. She watched as they dragged him down into the fountain, leaving huge trails of blood with every step. The screams still ringed in her head making her sick. She fell to the ground, she couldn't fight her eyelids from closing anymore..

"_Edward..."_

00000000000000

Edward opened his eyes and groaned. He wiped away blood from his lips as he sat up from the ground, rubbing his temples. He looked around his surroundings quiclkly alarmed, currents events returning to his mind. Blood was everywhere, but Satan and Lucifer were both gone. Relief struck him, but left as quickly as it came.

" No..." He whispered as his eyes caught of Winry. He got up and rushed over to her, falling to his knees. He shook her shoulders.

" Winry! Winry!" He said over and over, his tears falling onto her beautiful face. No response came from her.

" No...No no no no no...WINRY!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ooh I'm mean...this is another cliffy...I feel kind of bad leaving you off here..but hey, I had to stop somewhere. Mos of you are thinking " WHY THERE THOUGH?" Well...to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure yet. . Just...try not to kill me okay? And no voodoo on me either people! Haha, Tank you for reading and I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing. Your reviews keep me going. So again, review and without the flames. Oh and its not the end...OR IS IT? DUN DUN DUN!!

THANK YOU!!

-M.E.D


	19. Ghost Town

Okay so here is the next chapter, I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen right? Then why are you still reading my stupid little comment? lol. Reviews will be great! No flames are accept AT ALL. Thank your

000000000000000000000

Edward stared down at her beautiful face. He was supposed to be immortal, and yet, his dead heart was hurting. As if someone had wrapped their fingers around it and dug their nails into it, until it broke from the pressure.

" I can't lose you..." He muttered softly as he wiped the hair from her face. He took her hand and pressed it against the side of his face. " I refuse to lose you, even if you hate me for the rest of your life...I just want you back...your mine, and nothing of mine will ever be take away from me again..."

Edward lowed his lips to her neck, his fangs lengthening.

" Everything I do for now on, is only for you. Your not meant to be dead, and I'm not giving you up. " Slowly he put his fangs to her delicate skin. He could feel the blood rush from her as he bit down harder, tasting her blood and his tears. After a few minutes he pulled away, blood dripping off his lips. Putting his wrist up to his mouth, he cut straight across, his blood flowing down his arm. Edward put his wrist to her mouth, the blood pouring into her and down her throat..

Minute after minute passed, he watched intently, waiting for anything to happen. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, she gasped as she sat up, glancing around. She began to cry hysterically, so he held her tightly in his arms. He could feel her tremble harshly, only making hold her tighter.

" Edward..." She choked. Tears cascading down her face as she looked into his eyes.

" Let's go home..." He said gently. She nodded her head as he helped her up.

"_Home..."_

0000000000000000

They walked slowly beside each other.

" Edward...why..."

He stopped and looked at her astounded, shame washing over him. " Because you're mine, and I'm not letting you go..."

Winry smiled sadly as she stared down at the ground. " I wasn't ready to die...I was so scared. But it was the only way..." She said, glaring at the ground. Edward's features softened, he took her hand in his and began walking again.

They walked in silence, not knowing what to say. There was so much they both had to say, but didn't know how to begin. Winry gasped as she stared at the scene before her. The once happy town se grew up in, was now completely abandoned, with blood everywhere.

" What happened..." Winry said, tearing up again. She let go of Edwards hand and ran closer. He shouted for her to come back but she didn't listen. She circled around staring everywhere, she could feel her sanity coming to end. Before her, was her once beautiful home, now was a ghost town. Blood stains on buildings, windows, floors, tattered pieces of flesh and limbs lying lazily around.

" No..." She whispered, putting a hand to her mouth in horror. Her eyes wide with fear as she kept on staring. " What have you done Edward..." Turning around to face him, only inches away he stood before her.

" It was the only way I could save you, I didn't feed enough, so I had to take what was supplied to me..."

She hissed at him, slapping him hard across the face. He bit into his fangs in anger.

" Winry..." He warned.

" I wish you death Edward, the most horrid death. I hate you...this is all your fault. You brought me to your home, where Satan knew I would be, then I was taken away and into that horrible place. And now Im...Im...a horrible monster like you! You killed everyone!? Even the children?"

Edward looked away from her gaze, shame washing over him. " I had no other choice, I needed the power. "

" What kind of thing kills a child?! " Winry screamed, tears streaming down her face. All became quiet as she looked down at her feet. She dugs her nails into her palms and bit into her bottom lip with a pointed fang. " That's right...the ones who sell their souls to the devil to think they will gain something...I guess you really are a part of him then...Dracula..."

In a flash Edward was gripping her arm firmly, looking deep into her eyes. He shook violently out of anger or something else, Winry couldn't tell. She ripped her arm away from him, his grasp leaving marks on her pale skin. Turning her back towards him she ran towards his home daring not to look back...

"_Your a monster..."_

_0000000000_

Grabbing her old clothes, she slipped them off in haste. Throwing the dress to the ground in disgust. She heard a knock from the door.

" Alphonse...what is it..." Winry said, swallowing down tears.

He crept in quietly, sadness in his eyes. " He wanted to save you..."

" He killed everyone I knew..." Winry said, pulling her hair up.

" Winry..."

" A Baby, Alphonse! A Innocent little thing to this horrible world! Babies, children, Women, Men...everyone..." Winry walked past him and out the door, into the narrow hallway.

" Where are you going to go?!" Alphonse said running after her.

" Anywhere but here."

" People will try to murder you, how are you going to keep yourself safe."

" I don't know, I'll hide somewhere.." She pushed open a door, leading her to the stairs.

" You're safe here."

" Then why don't I feel safe..."

" Winry..." They stopped as she reached for the door.

" He needs you..." Alphonse said softly.

Winry sighed and turned towards him, forcing a smile on her features. " Alphonse, don't worry about him. He's part of the Devil after all..." She fled out the door and into the cold air. It snapped at her skin as she ran into the woods with a great speed, tears flying back and burning her cheeks. After some time, she stopped and stared up at the tallest part of the castle. Even from afar, she could see Edward staring back at her from a window. Sadness, anger, and hopelessness in his eyes. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she waped them away.

"_Goodbye Edward Elric...for good..." _She whispered into the cold air. Tearing herself away from his gaze she began to walk down the mountain, snow flying into her eyes. But not once, did she dare look back at him.

0000000000000000000000

The End! I bet you all thought it would be a happy ending right? Sorry, I couldn't resist. But...IF I get enough reviews, I will make a Sequel to this story. Ideas for the Sequel ARE welcomed, for haven't planned so muc yet, but a little. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Remember, a sequel depends on the reviews I get. No flames are accepted. Thank you again. And also to add I did feel as if I rushed this chapter, but I needed to get it finished. My sincerest apologies to all of my fans.

-M.E.D


	20. Authors Note

Hello Everyone. I would like to annouce that if I do decide to make a sequel to this story, I would like everyone to know that I am open to suggestions. Remember, this IS a dark vampire story, so I don't want TOO much happiness. I want a dark, mysterious, and creepy story, but still with the twist of romance. Suggestions will be gladly taken for the sequel. I have a bit of an idea for it, but not enough yet. So please, if you would like to help, tell me.

Also, I would like to thank the devoted fans who kept on reviewing my story. Your support kept the story going, so give yourself a pat on the back now! Thank you for all the support and your patience. It took me a while to complete this fic. But I did it. I couldn't have done it without you.

Sincerely,

M.E.D


End file.
